the pain in desire
by reginapriestly
Summary: Regina Mills is an arrogant and married woman but that doesn't stop her from enjoying the beauty of the blond woman her driver had almost run over. But Emma hides more secrets than the dark night of New York. Will this be worth getting burn for?
1. intro

Regina Mills was absurdly tired of waiting for her driver.

She spent the whole day solving problems that her employees were unable to solve alone. Seriously, was it so difficult to her receptionists to relocate one of her biggest customers. Regina was the heir of the network of hotels 'Mills' and since her father died 11 years ago and her mother had gone out and travel the world to deal with the loss, she took over as CEO. One of her oldest customers, Mr. Midas, arrived from a trip and requested the suite where he usually stays at the New York headquarters.

The thing was: the suite was occupied. The result? Three frightened hostesses, a dissatisfied customer and a migraine for Regina. Not that she is not grateful, she knows she's privileged to have been born in the family she was born and that many would kill for her lifestyle (Zelena, her distant cousin would definitely), but the responsibilities that were placed on her shoulders bring too much stress.

'The evil queen' is what the tabloids call her. A reputation that she had made a point of cultivating over the years when she discovered that her employees called her that when she turned her back. She remembers like it was yesterday, at the end of the first year she assumed the position she heard a conversation between two board members who called her so. The next day Regina had made a point of taking 3 apple pies to work and made all the board members try one piece at least. When eyebrows were arched toward her she had only one comment. _"What are you waiting for? You think I'll what? Poison you? "_

The nickname became public knowledge and it wasn't long before the papers were calling her that too.

Regina Mills is an arrogant and confident woman. She knows what she is capable and uses her attributes to her advantage, one of the only things of value that her mother taught her until she tried to get her rich husbands. She laughs as she sees her car parking _'Finally'_ she murmurs. The ability of people to be absurdly slow irritates her completely.

Her phone rings as soon as she enters the car and closes the door.

"Let's go home, Felipe" Regina absently tells her driver while looking for her phone inside her bag. He nods but she does not notice.

"Mills" She answers it.

"Regina," There is a pause and a sigh. "It's already 11PM! Where are you? "The sharp voice of her wife Mal makes her migraine double it's intensity.

"I just got out of the office." She pauses. "What you want?"

"What do I want?" There is a hysterical laughter on the other side of the line. "I want my wife indoors within a decent time Regina, this is what I want"

Regina rolls her eyes and thanks God for not having this conversation in person. Mal is the editor of a magazine for tennagers of sort, which Regina may make some fun of and it causes a large part of the their fights as a couple. If you can still call them a couple.

Regina met Mal five years ago by her mother. Mal was all that any woman wants to be and that any man wants to marry. Born in a golden cradle, Magdalena Wells or Mal as she likes to be called, has a golden soul. She fled the branch of the family and graduated in journalism and now works in her dream job. But despite being a successful woman in her own area, Mal's home every day at 18 o'clock, Mal cooks, Mal looks after the house, Mal wants to have children. Regina can hardly wait to file for divorce. She sighs.

"You know very well that I have responsibilities," Regina says "I can't just drop everything just to get home a little earlier."

"Regina you are the boss," Mal said angrily. "You can do whatever the hell you want."

"That's not how it wo" Regina hears the phone beep. Mal had hung up the phone in the middle of the conversation.

Well, if Regina was already irritated before she could hardly wait to get home now and- A aprubit stop and a body crashing into her car interrupt her thoughts.

"Philip, please tell me you did not just run over someone, I'm already late enough," she says and they both get out to see the damage. That car had just returned from the mechanic, if it had a scratch she would have to find another driver.

Meanwhile on the car side Philip helped a slender blonde girl to get up. Regina approached.

Even though she was almost run over and have fouled some mud when she fell down the blonde in front of her was one of the most beautiful women that Regina has ever seen. Her wavy hair went to the middle of her back and the mini skirt she wore did not cover much and let her long legs to be seen and appreciated. Regina bit her lip. She wasn't in the habit of feeling attracted to women she had just met, and when in another situation that would happen just thinking that she was married made her mind clear. Well, that was not helping right now.

The unknown blonde was fighting with her driver and Regina could only follow the movements of her hands and let her gaze down to those endless legs. Regina gave a sideways smile and headed for the scene.

"I do not care if your boss is the Queen of England, my ankle is twisted, you ruined my night! As I- "Regina interrupted.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" She asked.

"Emma. Emma White "

"Emma" Regina tested the name in the lips. The blonde, Emma, stared at her mouth for a few seconds.

"Come on in." Regina said as she opened the car door.

Emma looked confused and was about to speak when Regina went on.

"Miss White, you said you were hurt?" She paused. "Come on, I'll take you to the hospital"

Emma closed her eyes for a second and Regina stared back down again. Her gaze on the blonde. Emma was dressed in 'slutt-y' clothes but somehow it did not made her look like a slut herself.

Regina wasn't stupid. A stunning blonde dressed like that at this time in upper Manhattan.

Miss White was a prostitute.

A beautiful one if we are at it.

Miss White, Emma, seemed to read her mind as she opened her eyes. The two stared at each other for a few seconds as if to seek understanding until Regina said.

"I do not have all night."

The blonde smiled sideways and if Regina was not Regina she would have smiled back, but only got into the car in silence, the blonde following her.

"To the hospital, Philip" He nodded and as he started the car.

After a day full of problems in the office, with stressed customers at headquarters, an extremely whiny wife, Regina is going to the hospital, a place she hates to take an extremely attractive blonde who her incompetent driver had done the favor of almost running over.

The only thing that Regina Mills hates more than seeing an attractive woman and not doing anything because of her marriage is to be left waiting. The only thing that surpasses that is incompetence.

She unlocks the cell phone that was still in her hand and sends a message to her assistant Jane.

 _'I need a new driver, starting tomorrow._

* * *

Hey guys, I'm starting this because I couldn't get this story out of my head.

I'm sorry if there's any mistakes, English is not my first language or my second lol. So I apologize.

I would love if you guys tell what you think about this. For those who prefer it there's also a portuguese version of this story that i'll upload at the same time as this one. Just ask me for the link and send it to you. That's it guys. I'll try to update frequently


	2. call me, maybe?

The 40 minutes that took Felipe to reach the hospital were spent in complete silence.

Regina played with her cell phone the whole way, ignoring the three messages that Mal had sent her, she was in no mood to deal with the woman now. Emma on the other hand spent the entire way with her head against window ignoring her companion. As she sat, her mini skirt, which for starters didn't cover anything, covered even less. Regina had to force herself not stare at the long legs on display.

"We are here, Ms. Mills" Felipe said as he left the car to open the door to the two women in the back seat. An habit that Regina insisted that all of her drivers should have. She would have to remember to mention it to the next one. She nodded toward her almost ex driver and signed for him to help the blonde because of her ankle. He did not have time to even move as Emma spoke.

"I don't need help," she said as she was trying to leave the car clearly in need of help.

"Do not be ridiculous," Regina rolled her eyes. "Felipe help Miss White "she ordered. It was Emma's turn to roll her eyes, but she accepted the help of the driver.

As they passed through the hospital's main door two nurses came to them.

"What do we have here?" Regina opened her mouth to explain but Emma was faster.

"I fell," Emma said firmly. "I think I sprained my ankle or something"

The nurse then nodded and walked away saying she would seek a wheelchair. Emma rolled her eyes again.

"It was not need for you to lie, Miss White" Regina said indignantly. About what she could not explain.

"Okay, first," Emma turned in her direction. "Stop with this thing of 'Miss White'. My name is Emma, "she said firmly. "Second, if I had said what really happened we would lose the whole night here in this hospital and as you said you do not have all night, and frankly, neither do I." She finished as the nurse arrived with a wheelchair to take her.

"As you wish," Regina provoked "Miss White "

Emma narrowed her eyes in her direction.

"Okay," the nurse interrupted. "I'll take you to do an X-ray but I need someone to stay here and fill the forms" She finished staring Regina.

"Me?" Regina said, "You must be joking right?" The nurse shook her head in a negative sign. "I do not know anything about her" The brunette continued.

"You have any document in hand?" The nurse Daise, according to her badge, said now addressing Emma.

"Yes," Emma whispered reluctant as she tucked her hand inside her bra where from the looks of it was where she kept her money and ID. Regina looked away. "On here. Take it "

Daise handed the documents to Regina and lead Emma to the tests that should be done.

The next twenty minutes of Regina Mills' life were spent filling out papers for a complete stranger. Not that the brunette was not used to fill forms, it is basically what she does for a living, but it is the part of the stranger thing that makes her unsettled. Her wife was waiting for her at home and she was filling out forms for a woman that she is fully attracted to.

Regina couldn't care less.

What else got her attention at the time were the documents of blonde woman. She had introduced herself as Emma White. Her identity says she is Emma Swan. In Regina's mind this only reinforces her theory that Emma is a prostitute.

Regina hopes she is, so maybe she can hire her for one night and get rid of this stupid attraction once and for all.

She always thought she was a faithful woman, even not loving her wife, the brunette had never cheated on her. One of her unique qualities. But now she is beginning to think that maybe she just had not been tempted enough. Her thoughts are interrupted when she sees the nurse Daise approach.

"She's fine," she then said. "It was really just a sprained ankle. We have giver her medicine for pain and she's already released to go home as long as someone take responsibility for her. "The nurse looked at her again.

"You got to be kidding me," Regina murmured more to herself than anyone else.

"She's medicated." Daise continued. "We can not release her alone."

"Yes yes," Regina rushed. "Get on with it I do not have all night and this nonsense," she continued now talking directly to her almost ex driver "has taken much of my night and will probably take me most of the day because I will have to listen to Mal whining for a week ... "Regina didn't stop complaining as she signed the forms for the release. When she turned she saw the woman standing behind her.

"Who's Mal?" Emma asked, her speech a little slow.

"My wife," Regina said inattentively while hastening the three of them toward the exit. "She has probably sent me 15 messages since I turn off my phone."

"I did not know you were married," Emma insisted. "You're not wering a band."

"For a person who is under the effect of medications you are an observer is it not Miss White? "Regina raised an eyebrow in her direction. "Or should I say Miss Swan? "She finished while delivering her ID back.

Emma went pale for a second.

"Ah," Regina smiled evilly. "Do not worry, Miss Swan" She got closer to the blonde while Felipe went to open the door. "It's our little secret," she whispered very closely to her cheek, feeling her breath on her neck. She stopped for a second and walked away.

"Miss Swan, tell Philip where we should drop you." She said and then got into the car. She saw Emma giving instructions to the driver, then the blonde followed her inside.

"What do you want from me?" Emma asked slowly but bluntly and looked at her in the eye as soon as the door closed. "Don't lie, I know you want something." She continued. "Something tells me that a woman like you wouldn't have dropped everything as you did to help a stranger," she laughed. "Even if it was your fault, kinda of"

Regina stared at her with interest.

''You're smarter than I though, Miss Swan. "Regina said with a smile and Emma stared harder due to the use of her real name. "What I want? Is that what you want to know? "

Emma nodded.

"You" Regina said with a whisper, coming closer to the blonde's face, so close that only a movement and their mouths would meet. Regina bit her lip.

Emma closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"And?" Regina insisted. "Didn't like my answer?"

Emma kept her eyes closed but a small smile was present on her lips.

"I'll probably regret saying yes," The blonde started. "But I can blame the drugs later." She opened her eyes and was faced with beautiful brown eyes staring at back at her.

Regina nodded and gestured with her neck. "How much?" She asked softly

Emma was silent for a long time. More than seconds. But for some reason Regina was patient.

Perhaps because the woman had agreed to spend the night with her.

Regina was frightened by the movement that Emma had to do to take a paper inside of her clothes. She handed it to Regina.

"That's my price," the blonde said as she saw they were approaching the place she had given directions for.

The car stopped.

"My number is also there," She continued and Regina held the paper harder.

Emma came closer and ended up at the same distance that Regina had when she made the proposal.

Regina sighed and blonde passed her tongue over the brunette's lips before pulling away.

"You can call me anytime." She said as she got out of the car.

Regina licked her lips and was as if she could still feel the blonde's tongue going through them even if it was only for a second.

'This woman will be mine' She thought as she turned to Felipe.

He saw everything.

Regina did not care. Tomorrow she would have a new driver. And a new body on her bed.

"Take me home, Felipe." She snapped. "And try not to run anyone else over while at it."


	3. sex and phone calls

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Helena, since she's the one who made me post this here. I love you girl.

Read at your own risk.

* * *

Regina closed the door to her Manhattan penthouse with a weary sigh.

She was hoping that her wife was already asleep but doubted. She knew the woman she had.

She wasn't prove wrong.

"Where were you?" Was the phrase that received her home. Regina turned on the light and saw with her wife sitting in one of the living room chairs, clearly waiting her for her. Regina rolled her eyes 'so cliche' she thought.

"Well if you really need to know Mal," she began, "I was in the hospital." She said absently as she threw her bag in the left corner of the couch and approached her wife.

"What do you mean hospital, Regina?" Mal said her expression changing from angry to worried in seconds. "What happened?"

Regina sat and stared at her, "This driver you insisted for me to hire," she said fiddling with her hair, still irritated with the situation she was put earlier. "ran over a woman on the way home." She sighed. "I had to take her to the hospital"

Mal looked at her for a few seconds as if to find if she is telling the truth before asking, "And the woman? Was she hurt?"

"Just a sprained ankle." Regina said absently for she was thinking of the card that Emma had given her. "Call anytime" she had said. She could feel the piece of paper into the pocket of her pants and it was making her nervous.

"Hm," Mal whispered and Regina lifted her gaze. When Mal uses that tone it usually means something aroused her curiosity and that was never a good thing. "This woman," Mal continued, speaking a little louder now. "What was she like?"

"She was blonde," Regina began to describe her because she knew that if she said she had not noticed the woman Mal would know that was be lying.

Regina always notices everything and everyone.

With some suspicion but trying not to appear so, the brunette continued "Beautiful,"she paused pondering her next sentence.

"A prostitute." She said quietly. One that Regina wanted very much to take to bed

Obviously, she left that part out. Mal raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Prostitute, hm?" She said nonchalantly and Regina, who was already completely irritated by the hectic day and night she had, lost patience with the older woman.

"Yeah," she said getting up and heading for the stairs. "We all have different ways to survive" She says quite angry.

"Regina wait," Mal said, getting up and going after the brunette.

Regina paused.

"I'm sorry," her wife said as she pulled her close.

"I'm sorry for being annoying and sending you a million messages," she pressed her forehead to Regina's. She sighing slightly and continued. "I just love you so much, you know that right?" Mal pulled back and looked into her eyes while everything Regina wanted to do was roll her own, but knew it would bring another endless discussion and she was really tired of arguing.

"I know," the brunette said surprise with her own patience with her wife at the time.

Maybe she's feeling guilty since she's planning to cheat on her. Maybe she just is horny after being confined for god know how long in the same car with the hottest woman she has ever seen.

Whatever it was, Mal did not need to know.

"Let's go to our room" Regina said as she turned and pulled her wife by the hand.

Just because she did not love the woman it did not mean she couldn't have fun with her. After all, she was her, it's only fair that she complies with her 'obligations'.

Regina laughed to herself but her train of thought was interrupted by the lips of the older woman meeting with hers.

Mal wasn't the best kiss of Regina's life. In fact the best kiss she had ever experienced was with her roommate in college after weeks of unresolved sexual tension.

They fucked for 3 days in a row and it was the best experience that Regina has ever had so far. Mal has always okay.

'Regular' Regina would rate if she had to.

The blonde deepened the kiss and Regina decided to give in. She gives a small bite that her lower lip that makes the woman give a small moan that caused Regina a certain chill.

Maybe the night was not completely ruined yet.

With a tangle of arms, a few licks in the neck and they finally fell into bed.

Regina made a move with her waist and reversed their positions. Now on top, she began kissing the woman's long and completely exposed neck, until Mal pushed her away. Regina opened her mouth to complain when she saw that the blonde was taking off her clothes slowly.

The scene itself made her imagine if another blonde whom she met earlier today were here undressing for her. She could imagine her breasts popping out of her bra with pink nipples that Regina would give anything to be able to suck and lick. She imagined the mini skirt that she loved and hated being thrown aside leaving Emma in only panties showing her beautiful legs. Regina would lick throughout its length until she got on her thighs and then she would give small bites just to hear the blonde moan because of it.

Regina bit her lip and Mal felt encouraged.

A hand gently caressing her thigh pulled her out of her reverie. Regina was quite excited because of her little fantasy and threw her head back getting completely exposed lying in bed. The brunette did not notice that Mal had take her pants and her panties off leaving her completely naked as the brunette had gotten rid of her blouse and bra in their way up.

The two women were completely naked crashing against each other causing a back and forth rhythm with their bodies with friction between their thighs.

Mal started to kiss all of her wife's body extension pausing at her breasts, watering them with her saliva and eating them like a starving child.

Regina moaned softly.

From the brunette's point of view all she could see was a jungle of blond hair down the length of her body, giving her pleasure, and she let herself give in to fantasy and imagined Emma sucking the nipple of her breast as Mal was doing at that moment.

Regina held tightly to the blond hair around the body and said hoarsely. "Suck my pussy" She moaned. "Lower" Regina said as she pushed Emma, Mal, way down her waistline.

Regina did not have to ask twice as Mal pulled back a little and began to move her hand lightly on the thighs of her wife rising it slowly, giving a pinch here and there.

Regina bit her lip to keep a moan.

Mal straightened and used her fingers to get better access to Regina's pussy. She reached down and gave a long lick making Regina open her legs wider.

Mal began attacking Regina with her licks and light bites making a move back and forth at her entry but still not going inside.

Regina groaned and said "Either you fuck me right or I will finish it alone," Mal laughed but obeyed for it wasn't long and Regina felt two long fingers penetrating her and making circular movements within her pussy.

The businesswoman imagined how it would be fucking Emma right now. Would she moaned as she is? Or would Emma fuck her harder than her wife was doing?

After a few seconds she could feel she was close and took her arms to reach the blonde, going inside her without warning.

Mal groaned at the feel of being full and increased the friction of her fingers inside Regina as she felt she was so close that if Regina continue for a few more seconds only, she would come.

And Regina continued, after all, she had no intention of wasting any more time than necessary with her wife.

She used her palm to put pressure on the blonde's clit wanting to get this over with as she continued with the movements within her pussy. Mal gave a loud moan and whispered 'Regina' as she came. Regina felt her walls clenching around her fingers.

She waited a few seconds and made a motion with her own hips so the blonde would continued fucking her, after all she was still inside Regina.

It wasn't long before Regina came too. A little disappointed with the weak orgasm she had she thought that maybe if she was with Miss Swan this would end differently.

Mal turned exhausted with a smile on her face and slept hugging the brunette.

'She comes and then go to sleep' Regina thought, "Great, I married a man" she whispered wryly.

* * *

The businesswoman waited a few minutes to make sure that her wife was sleeping before getting up and getting her pants from the floor. She put a red sweater that somewhere by the chair in the corner and headed out of the room.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the card Miss Swan had given her earlier. It only contained the name Emma White, Regina rolled her eyes at it, a phone and a price.

 _$ 2,000.00._

Miss Swan was certainly not a cheap whore but Regina Mills had already seen more expensive ones.

Not that money was a problem in this situation.

Regina had to have this woman.

"And what Regina wants, Regina gets." she whispered to herself as she dialed the number in the card.

The phone rang three times before being answered.

 _"Hello"_

Regina closed her eyes and bit her lip.

" _Miss Swan "_

There is a pause of a few seconds and the two women seem to breathe in deeper.

 _"I almost thought you weren't going to call"_ Emma breaks the silence.

 _"Not that is any of your business,"_ Regina says nonchalantly. " _But I had to entertain my wife before I could do anything."_

She wanted the blonde to know she was married and where her priorities lay, not that it was like that truly, but Regina didn't want the blonde to have any illusions about what Regina wants from her.

 _"I understand,"_ Emma said clearly reading between the lines.

 _"But answer me this,"_ She teased. _"Were you thinking about me while she fucked you, Regina?"_

Regina held her breath for a second, taking her fingers to her mouth and feeling the moisture and the smell of sex.

 _"Yes,"_ Regina replied in the same tone. She has never been shy.

It Emma's turn to stop breathing. _"Where and when?"_ She asked in a single breath.

 _"Pass by my office tomorrow,"_ Regina said with a winning smile. _"I'll send you the information by message"_

 _"Okay."_ Emma whispered.

 _"Good evening, Miss Swan."_ She said hoarsely.

 _"My name is Emma you know?"_ Emma teased.

 _"Emma"_ The brunette whispered and hung up.

She was going to have this woman even if it was the last thing she would do.


	4. are you hungry?

Hey guys, I'm sorry this is so short but I had some problems today and I wasn't going to write anything but I didn't wanted to leave you waiting. So here it is.

* * *

When Regina woke up the next morning the first thing she did was smile as she was remembering the conversation she had had before bedtime.

Emma would go to her office today and she could not wait.

Not that she had any idea what she was going to say, she mused as she stood up. Her daily routine was strictly enforced and today would not be the exception. She put on her robe and walked toward the bathroom with a freedom in her own home that she was only allowed in the mornings since Mal always wake up earlier than her and by the time Regina gets up the blonde is no longer home.

After finishing her routine in the bathroom the brunette goes to the kitchen knowing that her breakfast already is ready and waiting on the table.

One of the only reasons that she still appreciate her wife. She wonders if Emma is as much as a morning person as Mal.

Thinking of Mal makes her think of Emma. In what moment the woman took over her thoughts this way?

Regina ate her toasts somewhat grumpy and went to get ready for another day of work. She hopes that her conversation with the blonde will go as planned because she doesn't think can stand much longer in this situation without taking drastic measures.

* * *

One of the things that Regina liked most about her office at the New York headquarters is that first, the view is wonderful.

Xavier, her grandfather, more than 80 years ago had managed to buy this ground in a Central Park corner and built the first hotel that would be the Mills franchise now and despite numerous hotels around the world, New York is still the flagship of it all.

Second, because her office is in the administrative part of the hotel and it's walls are all tinted glass, which enables Regina to see everything and everyone on the outside without being seen back. One of thousands of reasons that her employees are terrified of her.

So when Regina suggest a visit from Emma she knew she would have the privacy she needed to do what she was planning without any risk. After all, it would be much easier to explain the blonde's presence in her office if needed than a 'meeting' in a hotel room.

Her assistant, a petite blonde named Tina but who insisted on being called Tink, came in and Regina warned her that her schedule would probably be changed during the course of the day due to an 'emergency meeting'. Tink nodded and pulled back as her boss watched her go.

Despite the small stature (the reason for the nickname) Tink was an attractive woman and Regina found herself thinking of her former secretaries and maids and everything. All attractive blondes.

Regina apparently had a type.

Not that it was a novelty, all of hers ex something had more or less the same physical appearance. Even Dani, her first girlfriend whom Regina really believe that she could have truly loved if not for the accident that took the blonde's life.

But she did not want to think about it and went about turning on her two computers and gathering some papers she had left on the table the night before and were the reason for her being late yesterday.

And hence the reason the brunette met Miss Swan.

She grunted when she realized where her thoughts went once again.

After a few seconds the businesswoman was distracted by the amount of paperwork and things she had to sign view finally having some peace in the morning. It did not last of course, as for when it was close to lunch time, Tink knocked twice on her door before entering and announce that Miss Swan had arrived and was waiting in the lobby.

For a second Regina did not know what to do until she remembered she was Regina Mills, she took a deep breath and stood up heading toward the entrance hall.

"Thank You, Tink,"she murmured absently. "You can take your lunch hour now," she continued walking towards the elevator. "I'll take care of things" she finished as the elevator door close. Regina just saw Tink wave positively with her head.

The lobby was downstairs and her office on the 102° making sure Regina had a few minutes before encountering the woman.

When she finally arrived she motioned for the three security guards whom were close to the administrative reception making them come almost running towards her. Her reputation had never failed her.

"Bring me Miss Swan, "she said with disdain.

The three security guards nodded positively immediately withdrawing and exchanging glances discreetly, probably wondering who was Miss Swan among the dozens of people sitting in the hall.

Regina didn't care one bit about how they would know who was the blonde. They could ask one by one for all she cared.

Fortunately for the mental health of her patience, one of the girls at the reception desk had already received the woman and indicate the three in her direction.

It did not take long for the blonde to appear in her field of vision.

She was a quite wonderful creature, even more than yesterday.

She was wearing what might be called 'feminine suit' with a ponytail through the middle sloppy side. Regina arched her eyebrows when Emma was already standing in front of the three security guards that were trying to pretend they weren't paying attention to the two women.

This made Regina just pressed the elevator button without a word hoping that the blonde has read her enough not to say anything while they are not alone.

And she has.

When the elevator doors closed in front of the two women the tension seemed to grow heavier and Regina turned with the same expression whens he saw her coming towards her.

Emma just gave a smirk "I thought it would be appropriate," she said with a certain mischief in her voice. Regina frowned but Emma continued. "So no one will be surprise with me. They will all think I'm some partner or something. " The younger woman ended.

Regina smiled.

Emma was the perfect mistress.

That wasn't a surprise to Regina since she always chooses the best things in life.

"Very well." Regina said as she looked through the numbers of the floors in the display. Almost there. "Have you had lunch?" The brunette asked suddenly, perhaps because she herself has not eaten anything since the time she got up and wanted to be completely satisfied today. In all senses.

"Not yet." Emma answered not realizing her thoughts.

"What kind of food do you like, Miss Swan?" Regina asked as the elevator finally stopped on their floor. The brunette started walking toward her office noticing the absence of Tink for a moment, probably have gone out for lunch.

"Any type" Emma said as she followed the woman. Her eyes always looking down to her ass. "No salad tho." She corrected herself when Regina turned to look at her.

"Make yourself comfortable," the businesswoman said when she entered the office and going around her desk to reach the telephone. "I'll order us something"

Emma nodded and sat on the couch that was in the corner, noting the impeccable decor of the room but especially the woman on the phone. Regina could feel the eyes of the blonde covering her body as she finished making the order.

When she finally hung up looked around, she sat next to the blonde with some uncertainty but trying not to show.

Emma smiled.

"So," Emma began "Are we-" But Regina cut her by putting her finger on the lips of the blonde.

The tension in the room was palpable. The two women breathed strong and Regina could see her boobs as her chest rose and fell exposing that wonderful view that the brunette wanted to record and keep it forever.

"Do not say anything, Miss Swan" Regina said breathlessly. The blonde nodded as she came closer to the older woman.

Their bodies were a few centimeters away from each other. Their breathing clashing together and her finger still on the full lips of woman.

Emma opened her mouth and with the tip of her tongue licked the brunette's hand sensually without taking her green eyes from the brown eyes staring at her intently.

Regina hopes that what she intends to do with the blonde ends up with this almost obsession that the she has developed. Otherwise she would have to marry her.

She laughed at herself and proceeded to kiss her when she felt her cell phone vibrate. She glanced at it and let out a cut breath with the message on the display.

 _"Get ready. I'm going up in the administration now my love. I'll take you to lunch. "_

Mal.

* * *

I'm also sorry for the mistakes, I did not have the time to review it or anything so that's probably be lots of them.


	5. a table for three

Hey guys, so here it is, but first let me clear a few things that you all asked. Is this story a swan queen fanfic? Yes it is. Definitely. Absolutely. YES. There will be some dragonqueen scenes in it? Yes. But hopefully not for long ;) and this will have a swan queen ending. swan queen all the way. About Mal, I love her so I'm not putting her out just yet, she'll have a big part in this story but I can promise I'll try to make her more bearable. About Regina's relationship with Mal, Mal loves her, Regina doesn't love Mal. It's quite simple actually.

So I hope I've answered all your doubts, If you have any more feel free to ask me anything and anytime. Again, I'm sorry for any mistakes, I don't anyone right now to be my beta and english is not my first language.

Read at your own risk :)

* * *

"I think it's better if I go," Emma said with a tone of uncertainty.

"No!" Regina said. "Stay." She sighed. "Just go with what I say."

Emma nodded. There was not much that the blonde could do anyway, even if she left now, the message said Mal was already on her way up, probably in the elevator right now and if she saw the blonde out running she would think something's off.

Yes, it was best to handle the situation.

The brunette pulled back and tried to compose herself. Trust Mal to ruin everything.

She had no idea that the woman could possibly want in her office. It is not often her wife do this kind of surprises, much less without a special date or something. The businesswoman makes a mentally checkout for all the important dates for the blonde.

No, nothing today, just a boring Friday morning.

Regina sighed as she opened the door of the room, given her a direct view to the elevator and so she could clearly see when the doors opened. Mal wore a similar suit to the one the other blonde in her office was wearing but a little less bold and a little bit more elegant, which left her surprise since she still thinks Emma wrote it better. Maybe she's biased.

Mal smiled as she approached but Regina saw her expression turning to a confused one when she noticed the presence of another person in the room. Regina then tried to take control of the situation.

"Mal," She started putting a hand on her wife's arm. "Do you remember the woman I told you about? From the hospital?"

Mal nodded and Regina continued. "So, let me introduce you both."

"Miss Swan "She pointed to the blonde on her side" Meet my wife, Mal "

"Mal," she said now turning to the other blonde in her room. "Meet Emma Swan"

Regina felt Mal relax a little and watched as a small smile spread across her face.

"Ah," the publisher said. "How's your ankle doing?" She asked and the brunette looked toward the ankle in question seeing that it was bandaged and for a moment she felt bad for forgetting that Miss Swan was hurt.

"good good" Emma whispered clearly nervous. "It's okay. Is not hurting too much, "she said now towards the brunette.

"I'm glad to hear that." Mal said passing her hand over Regina's waist. She turned and asked now addressing her wife. "So, let's go have lunch?"

Regina paused and had to restrain herself of making a face or protest like a child. She did not want to leave with her wife. She wanted to stay here with Emma, eat the sushi that she had ordered and fuck the blonde on her desk.

Emma looked at her like she read her thoughts.

"Mal," She began with an apologetic tone but the woman interrupted.

"Please Regina do not tell me you have to work." Mal said rolling her eyes. "It's lunch time, you are the boss, you may very well take a lunch time with your wife." She finished half contained and with a clearly fake smile. Certainly because of the presence of another woman in the office, she did not want to cause a scene. It has never been the woman's style to lose her pose in front of strangers. Or anyone in fact. Besides Regina obviously.

Regina glanced at Emma.

"Mal, I really can't today. I have to take care of the situation with Miss Swan. Hospital bills and other costs " She said in one breath.

"Hm," said Mal and Emma watched the exchange in silence with an interest in how the situation would play out.

"I'm sure Emma? Can I call you Emma? I'm not as formal as my wife." Mal asked the blonde.

"Sure," Emma said and nodded and the editor continued.

"I'm sure Emma would love to join us both for lunch, is it not dear?"

Regina did not dare to open her mouth but if the blonde had looked at her eyes she would have seen the little panic and the clear signal that she should not accept the invitation and to make up some excuse. Unfortunately or fortunately depending in how you see it, none of the two women in the room looked towards her, they just stared at each other.

A few seconds passed before Miss Swan responded with "I'd love to." that left Regina a little bit weak. Not that she had show it.

"Then it's settled," Mal said smiling now turning towards her. "Come on, let's go." She continued as she picked her wife's purse and cell phone that were somewhere on the table.

Mal went walking to call the elevator and Regina took her cue and whispered angrily.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"What were you thinking?"

Emma rolled her eyes and murmured in response. "I couldn't think of any excuse. It's just a lunch, relax " She finished and walked toward the older blonde who was already inside the elevator.

"Come on, Regina" Mal called holding the door to let Emma in.

Regina huffed and followed.

Frederick's is one of Manhattan's best restaurants. The favorite of her wife and that's what makes you have to come here with often. Besides being across the street from her office of course.

When they arrived, Mal went over to talk to the waiter to add another person to their reservation for two, which he did without complaint after all Mal was an old and rich client. No chance of them denying her request.

The table in which the three women sat was in a far corner of the restaurant facing a window that gave customers a complete view of the street and all the people passing by. Regina then sat in the chair facing the window hoping the movement might distract her.

Emma and Mal talked freely about the room decor and what they would eat, which served only to make Regina more nervous than she already was.

"And you Regina?" The question of her wife brought her back to reality.

"Excuse me?" Mal rolled her eyes but it was Emma who replied.

"What will you order?"

"Ah," the woman said taking the menu. "I'll have a salad" she said firmly.

Emma frowned and Mal just nodded already knowing the eating habits of her wife.

Regina was trying to get distract again when the waiter approached. Mal made the order for the three of them and the waiter nodded and hurried to the kitchen.

It came with no surprise to Regina when she felt her wife's hand get a hold of her own hands, showing them off on the table. Mal would do this every time the two women were in the presence of someone she felt had any interest in Regina. What surprised her was feeling Miss Swan's glare directly into the hands of the couple.

"You two make a beautiful couple," she said with a neutral expression and Mal just smiled and accepted the compliment.

Then it happened. Regina felt something rise slightly down her legs. Stroking it.

For a moment she was confused until she saw that Mal had released her hand to reach the phone in her purse and that the blonde sitting in front of her had a certain malice in her eyes.

Emma winked in her direction leaving no doubt about who was the one playing footsie under the table.

Regina bit her lips completely excited about the situation. Emma with her foot on her legs while her wife was on the phone.

Luckily the brunette was a master at controlling her expressions and did not let anything show, then when her wife put down the phone and turned her attention to Regina, taking her hand again, she did not suspect anything.

Miss Swan's foot stroking her thigh and Mal's fingers caressing the palm of her hand.

"Excuse me," she said to the two women. "I need to go to the bathroom," she murmured to the blonde on her right and turned giving a significant look to Emma. 'Do not screw this up' she said with her eyes.

When she got in the bathroom the first thing she did was throw water on her face. She took a deep breath and grabbed a cigarette from inside her purse. It was the only thing that relaxes her in an emergency. She smoked for a few seconds but did not finish it, deciding on her return to the table.

Leave the two blondes alone may not have been the best of her ideias yet.

Regina was proven right when on her way back towards to the table the first thing she noticed was the posture of her wife, completely tense, the second were the wide eyes of Miss Swan, like a child who had been caught stealing candy.

The blonde's eyes clearly said to her 'save me' and the brunette immediately began to decrease her steps and sneak in through the curtain of the window. Emma snorted slightly but did not call Regina out. Better the blonde than her.

When it came closer she could hear her wife's voice.

"And?" She asked. "Lost your ability to speak? I asked you a simple question." The editor got closer to the table, causing the two women to get closer as well.

"Are you or are you not sleeping with my wife?

Emma opened her mouth but nothing came out.

Regina stopped breathing and tried to hide herself even more in the curtains.

Mal smiled satisfied.

"I think I have my answer."


	6. white wine and bad ideas

Hey guys, so this week and the next may be a little chaotic because of my tests but I'll try to keep it up. I was planning on making the chaps bigger but that will have to be pushed for later because of that also.

I'm always open to feedback, critics, questions or whatever more. Feel free to pm me or you can also find me on twitter ( regalannister)

English is not my first language (or my second) so bear with my mistakes.

Read at your own risk.

* * *

"No!" Emma finally exclaimed frantically shaking her head. "This is .." she laughed nervously "That's crazy Mrs. Mills."

"Call me Mal dear," the older woman said quietly, clearly calmer than she was a minute ago. "After all, if we're going to share my wife we don't need to be so formal, right?" She asked mischievously and laughed when she looked up toward the blonde in front of her.

Emma looked at her with wide eyes, clearly not knowing what to say or do, opening and closing her mouth.

What was not as bad as the situation brunette was in watching the scene still kind of hidden in the curtains. When she heard the last sentence of the woman she raised her eyebrows as high as possible and stopped breathing for a few seconds. Share her?

"The cat bit your tongue, Em-ma?" Mal said, pronouncing the blonde's name slowly. "No use in lying or pretending. I saw the way Regina looks at you and even if I wanted to believe you that nothing happened between you two, it would be only be a matter of time." Mal sighed and took a sip of water the waiter had served when they arrived.

"And by the way you look back at her , I don't think you would complain if it did."

Emma tried to regain some control.

Mal definitely knew how to catch someone by surprise, Regina had been victim of the watchful eyes and sharp words of her wife many times in the past. Maybe that's why the brunette is still hidden in the corner, trying to hear the conversation of the two women but remain unseen.

Regina was used to never getting what she wants.

Regina wanted a wife just for appearances and Mal seemed perfect. Beautiful, came from a good family, regular in bed and excellent contacts. What Regina got was a possessive and whiny wife that did not like to attend the dinner she is frenquentemente invited to.

Regina wanted to have gone straight home yesterday and if she was luck found a sleeping wife. What Regina got was finding a prostitute on the streets of Manhattan that left her obsessed with having the woman.

Regina wanted to have a nice morning and lunch in the arms of that same prostitute in her office. What she got was a surprise visit from her wife.

So it came with no surprise when Regina wanted was to stay hidden and to not have to face the two women staring at each other at the table on her side a-

"Regina, stop being a coward and join us." The shrill voice of Mal rung in her ears and Regina rolled her eyes, going out of her secret place with the dignity that she still had left she went to the table going around her wife that didn't even look back.

Regina cleared her throat. "What's going on here?"

Mal rolled her eyes.

"As if you don't know," she chuckled toward Miss Swan. "Or you think we didn't notice you hiding behind the curtains?"

"I was not hiding." The brunette murmured as she sat at the table once again and despite the absurdity of the situation Emma began to laugh.

The blonde laughed for a few seconds while the two women stared. Mal with a certain humor in her eyes and Regina in a mixture of confusion and anger.

"Is this some kind of prank?" Miss Swan asked looking around the restaurant. "Do they have cameras around here?" She said with laughter's traces in her tone.

"Do shut up, Miss Swan" Regina snapped before turning to her wife. "Mal, I-"

"Regina," Mal sighed. "This isn't the best place to have this conversation." She said as the two women looked around in time to see the waiter bringing in their food.

The three women were silent while him put the dishes and drinks on the table. A few minutes went by before he withdrew with a 'bon appetit' and a slight nod.

It was Emma who broke the silence. "Can anyone explain to me what's going on here?" She said in a tone not as friendly as before. "I came into the city today hoping my day to go one way,"she glanced at the brunette. "And now I'm here with no clue at what's going on."

"It's simple, Emma" Mal answered and Regina didn't dare to call attention for herself. "I want you to be my wife's mistress." She finished taking a sip of the white wine she ordered.

Regina widened her eyes and had to force down her throats a piece of lettuce that she had just chew.

Emma stared at the woman sitting in front of her for a few minutes, kinda of the same way she did when Regina made the proposal to spend the night with her.

The blonde weighed Mal a few seconds more and said, now turning to Regina. "This will cost more." And as nonchalantly took a piece of chicken into her mouth. Regina glared.

Mal turned incredulously toward her wife. "Cost more?"

"Hm," Regina started. "Miss. Swan may b- " Emma cut her.

"I'm a call girl." She said looking straight at Mal that pondered her for a few seconds. "Or that's what I like to call myself."

Regina felt that the two women were having a completely private conversation only with their eyes. She would be jealous if she didn't know what they were communicating about. And if she knew who she should be jealous of.

Regina is a very proud woman and she likes how she naturally inspires fear on others but the two women in front of her (along with her mother) are the ones that can make Regina feel nervous.

Mal and Cora for how well they know her and the positions they held in her life, and Miss Swan by the uncontrollable desire Regina felt. A desire that made her forget about her company,her commitments and even her wife.

"Perfect." Mal said finally and Regina had to force herself to follow the conversation. "I'll pay for your services myself."

"Excuse me?" Regina finally decide do intervene. "Mal, what are you doing?" The two blondes turned towards her. "This is madness. Let's do the following, let's forget all of this happened." She sighed. "Miss Swan, you can get on with your life, call my secretary to arrange a deposit and I'll pay your fees of any - " Mal interrupted her with a smile somewhat sad.

"Regina," she said softly. "I want you to do this. You are not happy with me," she sighed. "I need to make you happy." The blonde finished looking at Emma that was now facing her food in an attempt to give the couple some privacy.

"I can not lose you." Mal held her hand.

Regina looked at the two women in front of her and nodded noticing how attractive Miss Swan stood with her head down, her long blond hair capping her face and falling over her shoulders.

"Very well." Regina said with a little squeeze on her wife's hand but without taking her eyes off the blonde at her side that in that moment looked at her too. Their eyes meeting again.

Emma smiled.

Regina wasn't brave enough to tell her wife that this may not be a good idea at all since the more she sees of Miss Swan, the bigger the chances Mal has of losing her indeed.


	7. the rules

HEY,

I know it's been a while but well, here it is. This chapter doesn't have much Emma in it but it's very important for the story so bear with me please. Sorry for the mistakes.

* * *

The rest of the lunch took place between comments about the food and glances between the three women – curious from Miss Swan, sad and resigned from Mal and confused from Regina. Mal held the Regina's hand all the time they were with the younger blonde, which also caused some looks in the direction of their hands.

When the three women finally finished eating, Regina made sure to pay the bill despite the protests of her wife, and the tension between the three only grew.

\- I think I better go - Miss Swan said after a few minutes as she finished her drink. - You have my number, Regina. - She said while getting up and ignoring the look that Mal had send her.

Regina followed the blonde with her eyes to the exit, she watched the long legs that were what drew her attention to Emma in the first place and then moved up the look up to her ass that was swaying in perfect rhythm with her walk which mesmerized the brunette, so much it almost made her hardly feel the pinch that Mal gave in her hand turning her attention to the other blonde in her life.

Mal looked at her intensely and Regina blushed unwittingly, that fact leaving her angry.

\- It's okay, dear - The blonde said resignedly.

\- Mal .. - Regina started but was stopped by her wife with two fingers on her lips.

\- I'm serious, Regina.

The brunette looked at her for a few seconds and then looked down at the table, watching the three empty glasses and the lipstick marks on two of them. Mal wore a nude lipstick which well represented the kind of woman who was - elegant, educated, sophisticated and comprehensive - Miss Swan wore a bright red lipstick, probably a cheap brand. Miss Swan was as red and mysterious.

\- I understand - Mal continued making Regina come out of her daydreams looking at her wife. - I want to do this for you. - She took a deep breath and Regina held her hand in hers in comprehension.

\- I know you're unhappy, - she continued - In our marriage, in your life. - The blonde took her free hand to stroke the brunette's face.

\- I love you so much, Regina. - She sighed and Regina felt guilty for putting the woman in this position.

Regina had always been faithful even not loving her wife and to know that she could no longer fulfill the promise she made on the day of her marriage made her sad, but the situation was real and Regina had to accept.

With the Mal's blessing or not, the brunette knew she could not control her wish to be close to Miss Swan, so she knew it was better to accept her wife's offer - even if weird- and hope that the desire she feels for the younger blonde is exactly that, desire.

\- Alright then. - Regina said feeling Mal's disappointment for not to saying anything back but not caring very much, after all her wife knew that Regina did not love her the way she wanted.

With one last squeeze in her wife's hands, Regina got up but Mal did not let her go.

\- Regina, where do you think you are going? - Mal asked incredulously.

\- Back to work? - The brunette scoffed irritably. All this talk left her completely vulnerable and she did not like feeling this way.

\- No - Mal got up and stood in front of Regina discreetly trying to avoid attracting attention of other people in the restaurant. - You and I have to talk. – she said moving her fingers between them.

\- I thought we settled everything? - Regina asked as Mal put a hand on her waist leading them out of the restaurant.

The blonde was in silent for a few seconds while they stopped at the door and only when the black car- Regina recognized as the wife' car- stopped in front of the restaurant Mal answered her question.

\- No, we haven't – Mal said while getting into the car leaving the door open, a clear statement that Regina should go in too. - I still have to explain the rules.

Regina raised an eyebrow and got into the car.

She should have know that Mal never does something that she does not benefit in some way.

On the way home, Mal did not look in her direction, always staring at the window of her side.

When they finally reached home, the blonde was the first one out of the car, clearly nervous, while Regina followed her somewhat irritated. As soon as the door opened the brunette went to throw her bag on the couch in the living room and grabbed her phone.

While Regina warned her assistant that she would take the rest of the day off, Mal went to the mini bar prepared a whiskey for herself, leaving her back to Regina.

\- Rules? - Regina asked curiously as she sat on the couch.

\- No kissing - The blonde began still staring at the wall and Regina sent her a somehow angry look , she was eager to kiss Miss Swan's red lips - No exchanges of affection or promises of love – she completed turning to face Regina now

\- Mal, you know me - Regina huffed. – Do I seem to be the kind that will be affectionate with a prostitute?

\- No, you're right - she sighed - You not even with your own wife. - She whispered softly.

Regina rolled her eyes.

\- That's it? - She has asked getting ready to leave but stopped when the blonde said no.

\- You will not take her to any public place. - She approached the brunette - The meetings will be marked by me in places that I choose and the time I set. - Regina opened her mouth to say that Mal was not the boss of her was stopped once again.

\- I do not care, Regina - Mal said firmly. - This will happen my way or will not happen at all.

Regina nodded curious to know the rest of her wife's rules. So far they were alright- perhaps Regina would have to change the kissing one without her knowing. – and if that meant she would not have any kind of headache with her wife about it, good, she would do it in Mal's way, after all Regina was used to not having things the way she wanted.

The brunette nodded and Mal relaxed again knowing that Regina had agreed to play her way.

\- There's one more thing I want. - Mal began softly and Regina felt a chill running through her back knowing that when her wife used this tone something was coming.

Regina swallowed.

\- I want a baby - she said looking intently in her wife's eyes.

Regina gasped and Mal had to take her hands to her back to help her breathe again.

\- Are you out of your mind? - Regina exasperatedly said getting up towards the mini bar. She would need a whole bottle to have this conversation.

It was no secret that Mal wanted children and for a while now the blonde had begun to leave hints here and there, hints Regina insisted to ignore.

\- Come on, Regina, you know that one day this would happen. - She said with a small smile. - We're not getting any younger, we have all the necessary conditions to raise a child. - She continued - and perhaps this is what's missing in our marriage.

Regina was silent, she didn't want to tell her wife that nothing would improve their marriage. The brunette did not love her and didn't want to have a child with her.

\- I'm letting you have your whore - Mal snapped, now also getting up. - The least you could do was give me a baby.

Regina swallowed. As hot as Miss Swan was, she wasn't worth the headache that a child with Mal would give her.

\- We're having a baby, Regina - she said firmly - And your Miss Swan will be the one to help us with that.

* * *

Let me know what you think.


	8. cigarettes

Warning for domestic violence.

* * *

"Mal, are you out of your mind?"

In her head that was the only explanation that would be logical.

''No, Regina '' The blonde continued firmly. ''I'm not insane, I want a child."

Regina shook her head in a negative sign, this conversation had her completely bewildered.

"I will not have a child with you, Mal" She started and felt the woman's eyes penetrating her in full rage. "Not now at least?" She completed trying to ease the situation. She really did not want to have to deal with the Mal's fury.

Everyone, that at some point in their life met the publisher knew of her temper. They knew and they avoided it. Regina, being married to the blonde for a few years now, was the first to hide every time her wife's rage was addressed to her.

"The choice is yours, Regina" The blonde's voice, cold and angry, interrupted her thoughts. "Either you agree with my plan or you can say goodbye to your whore."

Regina took a deep breath, moving around the table that separated them.

"And you are going to stop me, Mal?" Regina whispered, quite tempted to tell her to go screw herself, now more than any other time in their life together.

Mal looked at her in the eye, and Regina knew she had crossed a line with her wife that she never had never before. That she never had reason to cross.

"Are you challenging me, darling?" The publisher said with a dry throat, using the darker tone that Regina has ever heard from her mouth.

But Regina were as much, or more, bad as Mal. And her eyes gleamed with rage and a feeling that had never before been associated to any of their fights.

This was not about work hours, lost dinners, lack of affection or even the arrival of Emma in her life. This fight was about what was lacking in their marriage. This desire Mal had to control her life. This possessiveness and stubbornness that made Regina concede to all of her wishes before.

"I won't give in to blackmail, Magdalena."

Mal took a breath at the use of her full name. She knew she could not stop Regina if she really wanted to have an affair with Miss Swan, and that made her red with rage.

"I will not lose you, Regina." She said quietly but still angry.

"Mal..."

"No ..." she continued approaching brunette. "You won't leave me, Regina. Not now. Not ever."

"Do you understand me?" She said, holding her wife's arm with more force than necessary. "Never."

"Let go of me." Regina said, trying to get rid of the woman's grip.

Mal's temperament had never been tested 'till this point, she had always got her way. Regina had always calmed her down before the clear eyes of her wife were taken by anger. And angry they were, Mal held her tighter.

"I gave two options, Regina ..." Her words whispered, so softly that if not for the position they were in, anyone would say it was a romantic sigh.

Regina was a little scared, but she would never admit it out loud. Her instinct to always provoke and say what she was thinking, made her blurt the words that she had longed to say.

"Maybe ..." She paused looking at the position they were in, Mal being a little taller than herself. "Maybe there's a third option." Mal looked at her with eyes of doubt, like she could feel what her wife would propose.

"I think it's time for us to get a divorce, Mal" Regina barely felt the couch pounding on her back when the blonde threw her with strength. Good thing she had changed the decor, two weeks ago, or she would have gone straight to the ground.

"You don't know what you're saying, dear," she said laughing in despair. "You ... do not ..." Mal drawled as she approached the brunette again. Regina made a move to get up from the couch, but was prevented by the weight of the blonde, sitting on top of her.

"How dare yo ...?" The brunette said angrily, but was prevented by the slap she received from the woman. She didn't fall from the couch only because she was trapped by Mal's legs, she was sitting on her. In her throbbing head, she could feel the imprint of her hand on her face's left side, her ring cutting a bit her lips due to the her force, making her taste blood in her mouth. She would be trying to fight to get out of this position ,if not for the complete shock she was in by what was happening.

Mal grabbed her hair with one hand and with the other lifted her head, so they could look at each other's eyes.

"I ..." The blonde started anguished. "I didn't want to do that, my love."

"You left me no choice. You see it, yes? " She said as she kissed her wife's face that she had just hit. Regina ignored her, still in shock, but already in control of herself enough to try and push the blonde above her, trying in vain to break free.

"You make me lose control, Regina ..." She continued, ignoring her wife's fight. "If you had just loved me just the way you were supposed to ..." She shook her head sadly, still holding the woman under her.

"You're crazy." Regina murmured ignoring the pain in her lips, finally managing to pull away.

"I've always been crazy about you, dear." She continued, leaving her wife out of prison she was holding her. Regina wasted no time and dropped herself on the floor, trying to get away as quickly as possible, while Mal straightened herself up on the couch, watching every move she made.

"I waited years, Regina, YEARS." She continued as Regina stood up. "I waited to meet you, I waited for the agreement between our families ... I waited to get married, and since then, I've been waiting..." She finished, also rising from her position, making the brunette grab her purse and go around the room, putting maximum space between the two as possible. Mal watched it all like a hawk.

"I waited for you to love me for years." She started softly, her expression going from sweet to passionate angry wife in seconds as she continued. "And now, this blonde bitch appears to try to ruin it..." She shook her head.

 _"I will never love you."_ Regina spat the words, anger flashing in her own eyes for the humiliation she had just suffer in the hands of the woman. Her words making Mal lose control and moving forward in her direction, holding her against the wall before Regina could think twice.

"YOU ARE MINE, REGINA" The blonde shouted angrily, holding her wrists, but Regina wouldn't let this happen again, this time she wasn't caught by surprise. Giving a kick in the woman's stomach, she managed to break free.

"Fuck you." She spoke to her wife as she ran to the front door. It was only when she came out and looked at the light outside that she remembered that it was still early in the day. Her conversation with Mal seemed to have lasted years. And maybe it did, she just hadn't realized.

Regina went to the garage, listening to the blonde's shouts of her name, but without looking back. She rummaged through her purse, which she had grabbed in a moment of desperation, and almost trembled in relief when she saw the keys of her car there.

* * *

It was only when she was on the other side of the city that the brunette allowed herself to stop and take a deep breath. With trembling hands and racing thoughts. She rummaged through her bag again for a cigarettes - she was not in the habit of smoking, but in this situation, it was the only thing that would calm her down - but what she found instead made her pause.

 _'You can call me anytime.'_

She remembered Emma's words, as her fingers touched the card the blonde had given her the night they met, when her driver had almost run her over.

She grabbed her phone.

It was time for Regina to have that woman, and knowing that it would leave her wife completely out of control, only made her want it more.

She typed the numbers, hoping that Emma, only for today, wouldn't ask questions.

And maybe the blonde would calm her down quickly than cigarettes.

* * *

Let me know what you think, sorry for the mistakes. See you guys soon!


	9. three stars hotel

Hey again.

So, I wasn't going to write anything this week but the reviews you guys wrote inspired me for real. I know it's not a big chapter but well, here it is. Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy.

* * *

Regina didn't return to her hotel or office, she knew it would be the first place where Mal would look for her. Instead, she had asked Emma where she was, so she could go to her. To her irritation the blonde was in her apartment and apparently she 'didn't receive clients at home', which forced her to send a message to her assistant so she could make reservations at any other hotel in the heart of noted with admiration that the woman had made no inquiry and only followed orders. She valued this kind of behavior.

And so she found herself in this moment, sitting on the bed of a three star hotel waiting for Emma - she had sent the address and room number by message to the blonde - who said she was on her way.

Regina knew that it would take at least an hour for Emma to arrive and she used that time to compose herself. She had no change of clothes but she made good use of the bathroom sink, throwing water on her face as one does to washes all the problems.

It was only when she looked in the mirror, her face still wet, that she noticed the big red mark on the left side of her face. That was why everyone looked at her when she entered the hotel. She pursed her lips, taking the towel so she could dry herself. Her face was burning fiercely and her lips were swollen, the brand of her wife's ring proudly standing on her lips. Regina grunted.

She couldn't believe Mal had done this to her. All these years together and Regina never suspected that the woman would someday be a threat to her security. Her eyes filled with tears, the humiliation she felt finally taking hold of her. And something deeper, a sense of betrayal, of incompetence. She trusted Mal and her wife had betrayed that trust. She didn't let herself cry.

She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice time was passing. It was only when she heard two knocks on the door she realized that Emma was already here. She noticed she was sitting on the bathroom floor and got up hurriedly, rubbing her hair to try to control the locks that were loose.

Before opening the door, Regina took a deep breath, unsure of what would happen once she let the blonde in.

"Make yourself at home, Miss Swan" was the first thing she said when she opened the door of her room, positioning to the side so that the blonde could get in easily. And she did, nodding toward her and looking around, analyzing the environment.

"Well, I'm here." The blonde said as Regina turned to close the door, her back to the woman in her room.

She held her breath as she turned to face the blonde, knowing she couldn't hide the marks on her face, feeling humiliated that Emma had to witness the proof of her weakness.

The blonde held her breath as her own eyes scanned her face. She took a cautious step toward her, hand rising slightly with a defined path, but Regina didn't let her. The brunette took a step back, and moved to the other side of the room.

"Don't ask questions, Miss Swan."

"Don't ask questions?" Emma snorted, her bag falling on the bed between them. "Looks like someone hit you with a baseball bat, Regina."

"Thank you for your observation. I hadn't realized. " Her voice was pure sarcasm.

Emma shook her head, trying approaching her again.

"Who did this?" She asked coldly.

"Who do you think, Miss Swan? My assistant? "Regina crossed both arms in front of her body, an automatic gesture of protection.

Emma was silent for a moment. The two women facing each other as if it was a brunette's eyes then traveled the extension of Emma's body. She wore jeans so thigh Regina could almost see the outline of her veins, a simple white top and a red jacket, horrible by the way, on top of everything. It was the first time Regina saw Emma in casual clothes. Not tiny skirts and low-cut dresses.

Emma felt her gaze.

"You said it was urgent, didn't had time to change clothes alright?" The blonde said defensively and Regina, against her will, gave a little laugh that seemed to calm both of them.

"Why am I here, Regina?" She asked, so close to the brunette that if she raised her hand they would touch.

Regina sat on the bed, her shoulders falling slightly.

"I don't know." She started. "It's crazy isn't it? I saw you two or three times, met less than a week, but the only person I thought of calling was you. "

Their eyes met. Emma nodded, biting her lower lip, and sat beside her.

"What do you want from me?" Regina looked at her, the blonde's words ringing in their ears with familiarity. The same words Emma had said in the car when they left the hospital that night.

Emma took her hand, they were so close their breaths mingled. Regina didn't run this time, with a single move she murmured on Emma's lips.

"You."

It was all the blonde needed to hear to move towards her, their lips touching for the first time. Regina opened her own, so the blonde would invade her mouth with her tongue, their taste mixing together, creating a sweetness of their own. She threw her arms on the blonde's shoulders, feeling a firm hand on her hair. Their tongues intertwining, her heart was racing. She was so immersed in the sensations that she didn't even felt her lips, bruised by the slapping, throb in protest, the pain so little compared to the pleasure that the blonde's mouth was causing.

Regina was never a 'kiss person', of course it is pleasurable, but she had never been satisfied only with a kiss. But here and now, she could die and she wouldn't complain.

They parted, the need for air greater than the desire for each other, but that didn't stop the blonde. Her lips began placing sensual kisses on her face, mostly on the red mark her wife had left. Regina opened her eyes, the woman's tenderness making her pause for a second.

Emma took a deep breath and pulled away, looking at her in the eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but Regina cut her off, throwing herself on the blond, kissing her firmly.

It was way pass time for Regina have this woman, she wouldn't let anyone spoil it, not even Emma Swan herself.

* * *

Let me know what you think.

PS; I don't know how to answer all of your reviews but as soon as I figure it out I'm doing. Thanks again.


	10. rich baby

Hey, guys. Don't get used to it but here i am again.

First I want to thank a very dear friend of mine (alittletasteofmadness here and dxvilprey on twitter) for helping me with this chapter, especially the 'making out scene' which she wrote. Second i want to thank everyone who has reviewed to this story, srls, that's why i keep writing. I don't reply to all of you but know that I read everything. Some of you guys are really close to what's going on and some are really far from it, it's fun to see you guys wondering, but I'll let you read now.

Enjoy it and sorry for the mistakes.

* * *

Regina was hungrily kissing the woman she managed to get beneath her, tongue battling for dominance as hands roamed freely and slowed down at curves. The brunette couldn't help but moan softly as she kneaded Emma's breast over all those clothes. Why there had to be so many layers to pull away? Biting onto a swollen lower lip, Regina slithered her right hand beneath that ridiculous white tank top and scratched at the firm patch of skin she found. She felt Emma moving her head beneath her, trying to break their kiss but Regina would have none of that. With a firmer grip, she breathed through her nose and slathered her lips against the blonde's, earning herself some grunting from the girl. Sinking her nails into Emma's side, she rolled her hips into the body beneath her, her mouth finally releasing the woman's abused lips.

Something wasn't right with Emma, she could see now as her eyes focused and her ears stopped ringing. The blonde firmly kept a hand on Regina's chest, despite her own heaving up and down and her eyes being the darkest blueish green Regina had ever seen.

"Stop for a moment, Re-regina" she mumbled, her head falling back as she stared up at the ceiling.

"What? What is it, Miss Swan?" Regina replied, already feeling the beginnings of a huge anger flare at the pit of her stomach.

"Regina, sto- stop for a second." she said, her voice brimming with desire, her gaze still directed at the ceiling, looking away from the brunette's brown eyes.

Regina got up, completely irritated.

"What now, Miss Swan? "

"Wow, we're in bed making out and you still won't call me Emma?" The blonde laughed covertly.

"I'll call you whatever you want if we go back to what we were doing ..." Regina said with malice, her fingers stroking the woman's thigh, causing Emma to close her eyes for a second to compose herself.

"I thought I would be able to do this but I'm not." The blonde whispered softly, so softly that Regina had to strain herself to hear it.

"This?" She snorted. "What is it, Em-ma is it your first night on the job?" The brunette laughed and Emma looked away.

"Of course not, Regina." She said flatly, staring at the wall, causing Regina to pause for a minute, and if it were?

"It's just ..." Emma now turned towards her, watching her eyes. "You're nervous, just had a huge fight with your wife ... I don't want you to do anything that you'll regret it."

"Regret?" Regina stared at her, the anger and frustration that were being accumulated within her all day long, threatening to appear. "Earlier today, you weren't even a little worried, Miss Swan." Regina stood.

"In fact, if I remember correctly, all that mattered was how much I would pay you." She made a move to grab her purse, blindly searching for her wallet.

"Is it money you want?" She spat the words as her fingers finally gripped the object she sought. "Payment first?" Regina held the dollars she always carried for emergencies, along with the four credit cards in her name, but she thought the blonde wouldn't accept payment in debt. She laughed to herself.

"Here we go..." She said seductively, passing the money on the blonde's neck as she sat on the woman's lap without warning. Her skirt went absurdly high so that her legs could circulate Emma's waist. She could feel the heat emanating from her own sex, a satin black panties protecting it.

Before Regina could say anything else, she saw something shining in the woman's eyes, surprise and something else, and only felt the impact of the ground hitting her back hard. Money was spread across the bed but neither noticed.

Shocked, Regina looked up, looking in the woman's directions. Emma had both hands in her mouth in a gesture of surprise, her eyes glistening with regret and shock for pushing the brunette from her lap. The two stared at each other for a few seconds.

Was today the 'beat Regina to death' day and no one had warned her?

Silence reigned in the room and Regina made a move to get up, trying to find if she still had some courage within. Her own eyes filled with uncertainty.

After all, she knew Mal. She knew her anger and how to manipulate it and give in to her desires if necessary, but the woman in front on her, despite appearing shocked at her own actions, eyes shining with unshed tears, this woman, Regina did not know .

Regina didn't know what she was capable of. Or even who she was...

Emma stood up, one hand extended to help the brunette to get up but Regina ignored it, staggering to the chair in the corner of the room.

"I... Regina..." She shook her head. "Regina, God, I'm so sorry, you just scared me and I .."

"Save it" Regina huffed, trying to control her pride, it was hurting as much as her face and now her butt.

"Regina," The blonde knelt on the floor in front of her. "I ... It was a reflex, I swear I didn't mean ... Are you hurt? Let me see ... " Emma lifted her hand towards her but Regina slapped her fingers away, not ready for contact yet.

"I don't want to hear it, Miss Swan." She whispered, her words carrying such a weight that it was as if she had shouted them.

"Leave."

"Regina ..." Emma tried.

"Miss Swan," Regina finally looked into her eyes. "I think we both had very busy days and are doing things we shouldn't, it's better if we sleep it off..."

The brunette tried to control herself, half of her was gnawing into anger and humiliation, not only because of the blonde in front of her but also because of the other blonde in her life. The sight of the two mixed together bringing up feelings that left her confused and annoying. The other half, a half that was long quiet, understood the blonde, and it scared her more than anything. She needed time.

"I ... Regina," Emma said, getting up, passing a hand in her hair in a clear gesture of nervousness.

"May I call you tomorrow?" She asked biting her lip, still a little swollen from burning kisses that the two had shared a few moments. Regina distracted herself for a moment with them, staring at the woman's month, but came around when she felt a twinge of pain in her hip.

"Yes, Miss Swan." She said with a sigh. "We'll talk tomorrow."

"My name is Emma." She said smiling as she picked up her purse, standing uncertainly in front of Regina. She rocked back and forth, the little smile slowly leaving her face.

Regina looked at her with interest, encouraging her to talk, despite her irritation with the woman.

"Are you going back home?" She asked timidly. Her eyes shining with concern. Regina was so exhausted, the weight of all that happened today falling on her shoulders, that she didn't even pay attention to the blonde's behaviour.

"Not that it's any of your business, Miss Swan, but no, I'm staying here tonight." She said, her eyes searching for the clock on the wall, trying to see how late it was. This day had everything to become the worst - and longest - day of her life.

And it wasn't even eight o'clock yet.

Emma nodded, moving towards the door slowly, clearly not wanting to leave but respecting her wishes. She was still sitting in black leather chair.

She made a move to get up but the blonde made shook her head, a clear gesture for her not to move. Regina was so tired she only nodded, only relaxing when she heard the click of the door indicating that the blonde had left.

She almost thanked God that the hotel door automatically locked itself, she threw her body in a single move towards the bed. Tiredness taking over her mind.

Despite the day she had, when her body hit the bed over the dollars' bills covering it, Regina slept like a baby.

A very rich baby.


	11. the mess she made

Hey guys, so sorry for the wait but I had to move to another town and everything was a mess... Anyway, here it is. As usual, I'm sorry for the mistakes and I hope you guys like it. I know there has been little swanqueen in this story but have a little faith, everything will happen on it's own time. Enjoy.

* * *

When Regina opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was a light in her direction. Disoriented, she closed her eyes again and groaned, for a second she didn't know which place she was in. Her recurring migraine making her slow. She opened her eyes again, this time taking one of her hands to her face to help with clarity.

'Humfp'

She rolled to her right, in the opposite direction of the window that was a source of light. She staggered for a few seconds before she could sit, her eyes half open and her hands wandering aimlessly around the nightstand looking for her phone.

Last night was coming back into her mind gradually, a mixture of memories and feelings caused by the two women she had meet. Regina swallowed.

Raising, the brunette went to the bathroom with phone in hand. A glance in it's direction told her what she feared; dead. God knows who might be trying to talk to her, or that crisis was occurring in the hotel office right at this moment. Her assistant is probably pulling her own hair, Mal could've already called the police and Emma ... Well, she didn't know of Emma.

She furrowed as she looked in the mirror. Nothing good would come to be thinking about the blonde, especially on a day like this, chaos in all parts of her life. The dark circles under her eyes were visible, her rumpled clothes, and her hair was screaming for help.

She would have to go home before going to work ...

Regina looked in the mirror again. She knew she would have to face her wife sooner or later, she just hoped it was later. 'Coward' resonated in her mind. She shook her head negatively. No, she wasn't a coward, but Regina had never liked confrontation or fights. Always accepted what was imposed by her mother, from the college course to choice in marriage. She had always been a good daughter to her father, God rest his soul, a man she loved more than anything and everyone, always accepting of her mother's wishes thinking of their marriage. And until recently, Regina had always been a good wife, at least by her own standards.

Taking her work out of the equation, Mal had always came first. Regina had always supported the blonde, always heard what she had to say and never left her wanting anything, maybe except for what truly mattered.

All right, she admits that of last year she was distante, had no patience and/or time to the woman. Maybe she wasn't as good as a wife as she thinks she was ...

If she could bring herself to love Mal she would have done it , and it says a lot about where the blonde ranks in her life.

She stared at the red mark on her face, now not as visible as the night before but still big and ugly. As much as ugly as her marriage had become...

The brunette leaned against the sink, seeking support for her suddenly week legs. She felt betrayed every time she looked in the mirror. A simple slap, which she had received from several people before, became in her mind something completely different.

She hadn't entered a fight in a nightclub, had not snogging the girlfriend of her supposed friend, hadn't even given a financial loop in one of her investors. Situations where Regina admitted that she deserved a slap. No...

Her own wife...

She knelt on the bathroom floor.

A person who were supposed to protect her, one person that she should trust...

She held her torso with both hands, a burning behind her eyes indicating her desire to cry but the brunette wouldn't let herself.

With support from the bench, she got up and finished washing her face. She would not let herself fall apart now, not in a cheap hotel room in yesterday's clothes. She was Regina Mills, for God's sake. CEO of Mills A.S. Heiress of Cora and Henry Mills.

And she would make them proud.

She nodded to herself and went back to the room to pick up her things. She took her purse and turned, staring at the dollars for Miss Swan scattered around the bed and on the floor around it. She couldn't think of the blonde now.

Emma confused her and made her feel things that had long been buried. And if last night served to something, was to show that the other woman was not as indifferent to the brunette as she thought. And Regina couldn't afford to see where it could end.

Regina Mills can't afford to have feelings.

She huffed and slammed the door, shooing a maid who was down the hall at the time. They stared at each other.

"Want to take a picture, dear? It'll last longer ..." Regina said and the poor woman looked away mumbling something the brunette didn't bother to understand.

When she entered the elevator she tried in vain to turn on her phone again, if she could speak with her useless assistant, the girl could grab a change of clothes for her.

The screen of her phone lit with the Apple logo while the elevator doors opened. Regina didn't even bother to look around, went straight to the front desk without taking her eyes of the iPhone in her hand.

"The money is in the room." She muttered toward the receptionist and left nonchalantly. Let them deal with the scattered notes, she didn't care. It was more than they deserved for the poor service. It would matter to pass some things with her own staff due to the poor stay she had.

Or maybe it had just been the whole of last night's events that left her impossible to please... No, she would blame the hotel.

Her phone beeped taking her of her reverie. 2% of battery.

How wonderful.

She had gone straight in messages, intended to give a direct order to her assistant, but a message from Miss Swan distracted her from her path.

 _'Hi, err ... Good morning. I just wanted to know how are you? Listen, I'm really sorry for pushing you yesterday, I swear I didn't mean it. In my line of work is hard not to get some bad habits ... Anyway, if you need me call me or send me message, or anything. Whatever. I'm here._

 _Emma. '_

It was only when her phone died again that Regina realized she's been staring at the message left by the blonde. Frustrated, she tried to turn it on again but this time it had died for real.

''Son of a bitch'' She said firmly and the valet looked at her, the key to her car in one of his hands. Regina growled and took it from him, slamming the door on her way in.

Regina stared at the door of her home, it was time to face her wife. She sighed and turned the key, waiting for a reception to only to be greeted with silence. The room was empty ...

For a horrible second, the brunette felt she was in a horror movie and imagined Mal hidden in one of the corners of the house waiting with a chainsaw in hand. She shook her head, it was time to stop watching this type of film.

Her heels pounded the thin wooden hall floor, announcing her, the noise echoing through the kitchen. She went into the bedroom. Perhaps the woman was still asleep, she looked at the clock, 11:42 am. She had no idea it was so late...

Mal must already be at work.

Regina continued more confident, opening the door to her room only to be met with silence again. No hysterical wife waiting to murder her, she sighed.

She threw her things on the floor and took off her clothes as she walked to the bathroom, taking her charger with her on the way. Connected her phone and stepped into the shower without thinking twice.

The water ran down her body washing all the tension that she had accumulated. The brunette wanted to stay in for hours but knew she was more than late. She only took time to wash her hair. She had never taken a faster shower.

She dressed herself in a blue suit that she always left separated for when she was in a hurry and couldn't take time to choose clothes. She looked at her cell phone, 27%, well, that would have to be sufficient for now. Throwing the charger in her bag the brunette pulled on the same shoes as before and hurried up to the stairs. She didn't even dry her hair.

The traffic wasn't of any help, it was already 12:40pm when she stepped into her hotel. Regina though she must be looking like snorting fire as people get out of her way as if she were the plague in person. She didn't care, at least she wasn't in danger of bumping into anyone and having to spend more time firing whoever that was.

The elevator seemed to take longer than normal, or maybe it was just this feeling that the more you want to really get somewhere the longer it takes you to really get to it. She shouldn't be desperate, she was the boss, she makes the time, she signs her own pay check. But Regina felt safe locked in her office. There she owned the world. She was a queen. And with the day she was having she just wanted to sit at her desk and work to take her mind of the rest of falling apart life.

The elevator beeped, reminding her of the hotel she had just spend the night. She would have to talk to the maintenance personnel and have them to turn off this stupid whistle.

She walked down the hall, her assistant coming towards her, eyes wide and biting her lips. Regina frowned, really the only missing for her to day to amazing was some investor or advisor messing something up. Honestly, she couldn't leave these incompetent alone for a day that everything wen...

"Mrs. Mills ... "The woman began," I couldn't stop it, and then _she_ came in, and then _another_ came and I tried to send her away I swear I tried but your wife didn't let me, she said the two of them would wait for you and they are ..." Her assistant said all in one breath, so low that Regina had to strain herself to hear it.

"Wait, what?" The brunette said, dragging the woman into a corner of the hall.

"Your wife, Mrs Mills" The poor little woman in front of her gulped in response to the glare Regina had sent her at the word 'wife'. "She's waiting for you there with blonde that you had lunch yesterday."

Regina released the woman's arm and gulped.

"How long?"

"Well, your wife is here since 8am and the other woman came in less than an hour." She whispered back. 'The other woman' she said, how ironic.

Regina nodded.

"And they're in there all this time?" She nodded. "No raised voices? Didn't went out for anything? "Regina pressed and she made negative sign.

The two women then faced the double doors at the end of the corridor, a shiver up in their spine for knowing they're being watched.

Regina huffed and straightened her posture. It was time to deal with the mess she'd caused with her wife.

And whatever else Miss Swan and herself had going on.

* * *

I'll try to post the next chapter soon. Don't forget to let me know what you think.


	12. cruel betrayal

Can you believe I'm updating more than once this week? I can't...

Anyway, enjoy and I'm sorry for the mistakes. Let me know what you think...

* * *

When Regina opened the double doors leading to her office, she knew that the situation she'd find wouldn't be the best. Mal had shown some courtesy to Miss Swan at lunch on the previous day but they were both in public, and that was before the fight she and her wife had.

The two blondes were positioned exactly as Regina imagined they would be. Mal sitting in her chair behind the desk, in a clear attempt of superiority, staring at her angrily as she entered the room. Em- Miss Swan, however, sat on the couch where the two almost kissed, rigid posture and wouldn't meet her eyes. Clearly something happened between the two women while they were alone.

Regina looked at them.

"How nice," she began sarcastically. "May I ask who gave you permission to get in my office?"

Regina was seething. After all that the two women did, they had the courage to appear in place the brunette considered sacred to her own peace of mind.

"I-" Miss Swan rose slowly.

"I made her stay, Regina" Mal said rolling her eyes. "I thought it was time we had that conversation with your mistress."

Emma gulped and took a step toward the older woman still sitting. Their expressions indicated a contained rage. Mal probably had been teasing and pushing since she arrived and Regina knows the kind of educated indirect her wife could come up with.

Before Miss Swan could say anything, Regina decided to intervene.

"And who gave you the right to invite, or not invite, someone to MY office?" The brunette spat as she circled the table toward the woman. Emma's presence leaving her more confident to face Mal.

Not that she'd admit to such a thing ...

"You're in my chair!" She finished, stopping beside her wife, that looked at her shocked.

A few seconds of silence passed, the two women staring at each other. Regina didn't dare to look away towards the other blonde in the room.

Mal narrowed her eyes and slowly, like a lioness evaluates a prey, stood by the great chair that seemed to be the center of the debate.

It was not.

With a sigh, Regina sat and stared again at the two women in front of her. How had she gotten herself into this mess? Earlier this week, she was just another normal boring woman, smoothly and without complications. Got up every day at the same time, she took the same coffee, made the same way to work ... Her life was organized and everything fitted that. She had the life that many considered perfect ...

Her eyes met Miss Swan's. Concern, shyness and a rare understanding shone in woman's green eyes. Green eyes that turned her life upside down. A golden hair cascade framed her face, a tense posture... The woman was clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation.

Regina couldn't blame her.

She herself was uncomfortable with the situation, and she was the one who got herself into it . Dragging into this a devoted wife and a ... Well, Miss Swan. It was a mess and she had to deal with it.

"Emma," Mal's voice took her away from her thoughts and Regina looked at her confused. "You can go away now." Her words, although addressed to the younger blonde , were said towards the brunette sitting behind her. Her wife's eyes looking at her face and Regina thought what of she could do to make Mal pay for the audacity of d...

"I'll only leave if Regina sends me away herself."

Miss Swan's firm words echoed in the uncomfortable office silence. The two women stared at her. Mal had blood in her eyes.

"How dare y-" She started but Emma was in a burst.

"No!" She straightened her posture. "I'm tired of listening to your bulshit..." Regina's eyes widened.

"Look at her face!" She said approaching the older woman. Mal pressed her lips in disgust. "LOOK."

The two blondes then turned towards her. Her face burned with shame, knowing that the red mark left by the woman on the right was still visible. Good thing she had applied some powder and concealer before leaving home, even tho she was very late, or it would look worse.

Regina cleared her throat and Mal finally seemed to calm down enough to understand the seriousness of what she had done.

"I-" She began softly but Emma didn't let her speak.

"If you think I'll leave her alone with you willingly then you don't know what's coming for ya, lady."

''And who do you think you are, Emma Swan? "Mal spat now turning fully to the blonde and Regina stood in fear of having to intervene between the two. "A cheap whore who warmed MY wife's bed for a night or two... You're not the first and won't be the last."

Regina frowned. That was not true ... She opened her mouth to object but Mal continued as Emma snorted.

"You know why, dear?" Mal and Emma were staring so hard that Regina felt compelled to intervene. "Because she always comes back to me." Mal smiled wickedly and Emma moved towards her.

Luckily (or not) Regina was practically in the middle of the two by then, so when Emma tried to grab her wife all she could grab was Regina.

"Emma-" Regina whispered while holding the blonde's waist. The brunette didn't know what Mal said to the woman before her arrival but it must have been something that clearly affected the blonde in her arms. And then, Mal's last sentence made her explode.

"Get your hands off her." Mal said grabbing her by the arm. To whom she addressed the command, the brunette couldn't decipher but she felt her wife trying to pull her close to her as Emma held even stronger.

Regina felt like a power cord in which she was the rope. Emma held her by the waist, gently but still firm enough to balance the tugs that Mal was giving on her arm. For a second, she was confused but then her mind cleared by pang on her back that was still sore from last night.

"Stop!" She began. "You are-" She snorted "Humpft."

"You're hurting me!" She said firmly and Emma, who was on her left released her immediately, her eyes full of concern.

Without Emma's force, Mal managed to pull Regina to her. Also staring worriedly.

"I-" Emma began.

"Oh, do shut up." Mal cut her and to the brunette's surprise, the younger blonde said nothing more.

Regina didn't know why the two women in front of her were looking that way, until when, confused, she looked away and faced herself in the reflection of the window. And that's when she realized that, first, her shirt inside the blue suit wasn't matching the rest of the outfit, and second, that she was crying.

She frowned to herself.

She had no idea she was crying or why she was, her eyes betraying her in a deep and cruel way. And worst of all is that even now knowing her reaction, the brunette couldn't stop.

Maybe she should have let herself cry in the hotel room when she was alone, or have let her emotions out in Miss Swan's presence last night. After all, she had never been good at dealing with her own emotions.

Eight or eighty, Regina always dealt with things by the hard way. Ignoring until vanished ... And when, inevitably didn't, Regina already had ignored for so long that it was simply not worth the penalty of remembering. But she is- still- just a human, and when those feelings are ignored for a long time ... Well, let's say it's not pretty.

A strong cry pulled her out of her reverie, scaring her when she realized that the source was herself. The two women in front of her also seemed to move, Mal now on her left and Emma on the right. The three of them facing the window.

The brunette felt a familiar touch on her face, a careful and loving touch that reminded her of old times. Of when she still cared. A touch of forgiveness and distress. Her chest ached and she cried harder.

Mal destroys her.

A small sensation on her right caught her attention. A gentle hand on her shoulders. Respectfully caring. A touch of hope with a taste, with a hint, of new. She took a deep breath and swallowed the tears. Raising her head, she stared at the blonde on her right first. A worried smile blinded her.

Emma had the potential to save her.


	13. red is for passion

Hey guys, thank you all for the reviews, I really apreciate when you guys let know what you think. Anyway, here's the chapter and i'm sorry if this isn't your cup of tea but it will get better... Someday.

As usual I'm sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first language (or second) but I try. Hope you guys like...

* * *

When Regina came to, she was sitting on her office couch, with the two women beside her with worried faces. The pressure of the previous day's events had finally catched up with her and the brunette couldn't hold it anymore.

"I-" She took a deep breath. "I'm fine." She said, disentangling herself of the blondes. She got up and had to stop for a second, her mind turned and her eyes widened. She may have risen too fast.

''Regina, "Miss Swan gently said, still sitting, but Mal interrupted, rising and stopping at her side.

"We need to talk ..." she whispered as if she didn't want the other woman to hear. "I-" she sighed, "I know that what I did was wrong in so many ways... I did it wrong" Her eyes pleaded for the brunette to understand. "And coming here this way too..." She shook her head. "I'm sorry, so very sorry, but we need to talk. A real talk. "

The older blonde was supplicating, her shoulders slumped indicating to Regina, who knows her like no one, of her sincerity. The brunette softened her expression.

"Miss Swan," Regina said still staring at her wife. "Could you please wait for me out there for a few minutes?"

Emma stood up, a silent fury in her eyes but never directed to her. She opened her mouth as if to challenge the request but Regina was faster.

"Emma-" She sighed in her direction and the blonde melted.

"I'll be right outside." She said firmly and waited for confirmation that her words were heard and understood. The brunette nodded and she headed for the door, but not before sending one last evil look in the other blonde directions.

When the sound of the door slamming echoed through the room, Regina held herself not to jump in response to the sudden noise and Mal just looked at her.

"Must we do this every time, my love?" She asked and Regina shrugged. In light of their relationship, "this" could be many different things.

"This?"

Mal snorted. Her stride now filling the silence in the room. She ran a hand through her blond hair, now strangely loose in a mess.

"This..." She sighed, "This cold game of yours, this indifference mask that everyone knows it's a farce, as your beloved mistress saw today."

Regina narrowed her eyes.

"Look at you, Regina." Mal gestured towards her and the brunette couldn't help it but do.

She was unrecognizable. Her face was red and swollen from all the crying along with, the still visible, slap mark left by the woman in front of her, made her look as if she had been run over by a truck.

"You're a mess ..." She shook her head. "And today you let everyone see it." The blonde stopped behind the businesswoman and the two stared at each other in the mirror. "Today your dear Miss Swan saw you for what you really are." She continued.

Regina looked down and felt her wife's hand, pulling her hair away from her neck as she lowered her head to it.

"Mal-" Regina said firm but the woman shook her head in a negative sign. Her next breath hitting the brunette's skin with no cares.

"I love you, Regina." She whispered in her ear. "I love your mess." She laughed dryly. "That woman out there, not to call her something else, she doesn't love you." Regina raised her eyes to protest, what did it mattered if Miss Swan felt or not something for her.

"She will never love you." The blonde continued, their bodies glued so that if anyone saw them, one would think they were exchanging love's vows.

Regina had never felt so cold as she was right at this moment. Staring at herself in the mirror, the little makeup she had smudged and her wife involving her from behind as a vampire would to it's prey.

How had she been so blind?

"Who said I want her love?" Regina spat back, clinging to the woman's arm that were wrapped around her waist. She leaned her head to the blonde's chest, closed her eyes and sighed.

"What we had was good, Mal" she said softly and felt her wife tighten her embrace in response. "It was good for a time... It was good, while good was enough." She shook her head. That was what she was so afraid, what she had postponed so much. This situation was why she stayed that last year, just swallowing and accepting whatever Mal came up with.

Mal released her and the brunette turned around slowly.

"Are you really willing to sacrifice YEARS of marriage with a woman who loves you for a whore you met less than a week ago?"

Regina nodded.

"I ain't doing this for anyone but myself."

Mal swallowed, her eyes bore into Regina's and she could see determination and anger shining inside of it.

"No-" She refused. "No." The blonde ran towards her, one of her hands on her waist and the other on her neck, where seconds ago she was whispering. Mal approached and their breaths mingled, Regina looked up and frowned when she saw a single tear falling down her wife's face. This wasn't what she wanted. Not by far.

She looked down at the mouth painted with light pink lipstick, so close to her own that only a move would make them touch in an explosion. The brunette breathed heavily causing the woman in front of her to do it too.

Mal stepped back.

The blonde gulped and turned her back to Regina.

"Mal-" Regina started but the older woman held up a hand towards her, a sign for her not to say anything.

For a few seconds there was silence. Regina bit her lip because she couldn't read what was going on in the blonde's head. Approaching, she raised her hand as if to touch the woman in front of her but dropped it on the way.

Mal finally turned.

"You're making a big mistake, darling." She said softly and Regina frowned. No her-

"I know you think what you're doing is the right thing to do" The blonde continued. "You think you're doing it for you ..." She shook her head.

"But I-" She cleared her throat. "I understand." She smiled sadly.

"I understand and, God, I suffer, because I know you like no one else, Regina. And I know that you will suffer from this decision." Mal walked over and Regina could feel the heat emanating from her wife. The blonde turned and grabbed her bag that was next to the table, running a hand through her hair, she sighed.

"You think you know this woman? This... Emma Swan?" Regina pursed her lips in response at the mention of the blonde outside. Mal shook her head again.

"When you see her for what she really is, look for me. I will wait." With her index finger, the blonde stroked Regina's face for a second and their eyes met. "I've always waited ... And I will always wait for you."

And so Mal went for the double doors that connected her office to the exit. Regina didn't look in her direction, she wasn't so cold to be able to watch the blonde walk away. Her chest ached and she had to sit for a few seconds to catch her breath. Was it over?

She was sitting until a timid knock on the door drew her from her perplexity. She turned and saw blond hair positioning itself inside the door and for a second thought it was Mal again, but blinked when she saw who really was.

Emma.

The brunette had almost forgotten the woman waiting outside. She shook her head and stood up, making a gesture with her hands, allowing the blonde's entrance, she must had seen Mal's exit and decided to come in. She wasn't sure what her conversation with Mal actually means. Would they get a divorce? Was she ready for it? Would they take a break? Would that be enough? Whatever it was, Regina frowned, it made her not feel guilty about allowing the woman, still standing at the front door, in.

"Sit down, Miss Swan."

Regina stopped, standing beside the chair while Emma was coming toward her.

"Is everything okay?" The blonde started. "Dis she do something, say whatever?"

Regina shook her head and turned, staring at the corridor outside, her assistant running around her desk to answer the phone, probably some crisis had break.

"Mal and I are no longer together." She said firmly, the words escaped her mouth without her consent or even knowledge. Her mind labed it by itself and for a second Regina breathed relieved. Her eyes met with the blonde's. A look of shock, guilt and pain was present in Miss Swan's green eyes.

"You can't get a divorce." Emma whispered and Regina had to force her ears to understand.

"I'm sorry, dear?" She asked incredulously. "I think I heard you wrong because you did not just said that I can't get a divorce?"

Emma shook her head and green eyes escaped her gaze.

"I'm sorry, but you can't." She said firmly and for two seconds everything froze.

And then Regina saw red.

* * *

Don't forget to let me know what you think!


	14. like a hurricane

Hey guys, sorry for the wait and for the short chapter, my life is a mess right now and it was all i could write. I hope it answers some questions tho.

As usual, please ignore my mistakes, english is not my first language.

Enjoy.

* * *

An hysterical laughter echoed through the room, making the women present jump with the sudden sound. Regina frowned when she realized that the sound had come out of herself.

"Is this some kind of trick or joke? Is that it?" Regina moved towards the blonde, the two women now standing face to face with each other. "Will the cameras show up now or later?" She spat sarcastically

Emma shook her head negatively.

"I- Regina ..." she began and the brunette breathed hard. "I just ..." She paused for a second. "I just couldn't live with myself knowing that I was the cause of a divorce and a brok..." Regina interrupted her.

"Do you really think, Miss Swan, that I want a divorce because of you?" She said glaring, her eyes shone with an explicit anger.

"You think what? That you come into my life one day and the next one, I drop everything for you?" Regina spat the words, her anger growing with every second that Emma stared at her. "What, did you think you would just open your long legs and I would be forever yours?" Regina shook her head, knowing that response verged to yes on that point.

"You're not that good of a whore, Miss Swan." She finished unerring, a wicked smile forming on her lips as Emma stared at her with wide green eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that, I was just tryin-" She tried but Regina interrupted again, getting herself so close to the woman, she could feel her heavy breathing.

"What? Trying to what Em-ma?" She scoffed and Emma hesitated for a few seconds before taking a step back. Away from Regina.

"This wasn't supposed to happen this way." The blonde said with pain in her voice. Turning her body towards the door, she was with her back in her direction and Regina looked at her like an eagle looks at it's prey.

"I should've never got involved like this" She mumbled and the brunette had to strain her ears to make sense of what was said.

"You're not making any sense, Miss Swan." Regina said sarcastically."Is the madness of your profession finally catching up with you?"

Emma shook her head and took a deep breath.

"You can't divorce, Regina." She said firmly and the brunette began to walk toward her.

"At least not yet." She finished softly.

Regina squinted in her direction.

"You'll need to do better than that if you want to convince me to continue to be with Mal." She said quietly and made a gesture with her head towards the couch.

Emma was pale and ready to run as if her life depended on it and for a second Regina decided to hear what she had to say. The blonde clearly had a very strong reason for not to want her to divorce, beyond that stupid excuse she had given minutes ago.

Regina sat in the middle of the couch and Emma had no choice but to sit besides her, their arms and legs touching lightly. The blonde wasn't the only one who knew how to use their body to her own advantage.

"Explain."

Emma nodded.

"It will seem crazy-" She gulped. "I thought it was crazy too, from the very beginning, I told them it wasn't a good idea. A very, very bad idea actually. "

Regina stared at her.

"You're not a call girl." She said with such clarity that it made her wonder how could she had missed it.

"No." Emma confirmed and Regina moved away from the blonde as if her touch burned. Her back hit the couch's arm she almost moaned in pain, her back still was a sensitive region. But she wouldn't give the blonde the pleasure of seeing her weakened.

"Oh dear." She gasped. "How could I've been so stupid?" Emma shook her head frantically.

"Regina is not w-"

"Oh, do shut up, Miss Swan." She stood up. "If that's even your name?"

"Of course is my name, Regina, come on." Emma said desperately

She laughed in disdain while Emma also rose, her hands up as in a gesture of surrender.

"I-"

"What was this? A joke of one of my employees?" She turned angrily to the glass doors that separated them from the rest of the people working. For a second she thought she would break them and torture each one of them, but then a thought struck her. She turned slowly.

"Or was it Mal? That's it?" Regina huffed. "She hired you to test me? To see if I am faithful? To prove that she's the one who cares?"

"IS THAT IT?"

Emma opened her mouth to deny but Regina wasn't look towards her anymore, her hands gripped the computer connected to her desk and pulled with such anger that the wires broke and she was left with the monitor in hands.

Regina threw it through the glass window of her office that was located on the higher floor of the Mills Tower, making a huge hole that threw small pieces of glass everywhere. The brunette closed her eyes to protect herself when she felt two strong hands grabbing her by the waist, pulling her away from the damage she had done.

"Did she do it, Emma?" She whispered into the blonde's arms. Her back in direct contact with the woman's breasts, two strong arms enveloping her from behind, keeping her safe.

"Emma." She muttered like a wounded animal.

It was only when the blonde firmly turned her that she saw that her eyes were full of unshed tears.

"Regina, look at me." She stood firm. "Mal didn't hired me, nobody hired me." Regina took a deep breath.

"Do you understand that?" She nodded. "I do not work for your wife."

"But then?" Regina said confused. Her head and mind were racing, trying to solve the riddle that was the woman in front of her.

Emma shook her head. Her right hand dropped from her waist and the brunette felt the lack of touch, but had no time to complain because the blonde brought her hand to her face, her fingers caressing her cheek and slowly going down to meet her mouth. Emma kept her hand there for a few seconds and Regina had to hold herself back from biting or licking her fingers. Despite the situation in which they were in, her body still responded to the blonde's touch like it never done before.

"How is that in less than three days you turned my whole life upside down? You're worse than a hurricane" Regina shook her head in response. As if she had any idea...

The two women stared at each other for a few seconds, and Emma sighed in defeat.

"I don't work with your wife, Regina." She said while stepping back from Regina.

"I work against her."


	15. queens of darkness

I know, I know... It's been like months.

I don't know what happened, i just lost my way with this story, but i think now it's back on track.

Forgive the mistakes, as always, english is not my first language, or second, and i don't have anyone to check this up for me.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Five minutes later, Regina had disengaged herself from the blonde's arms and placed a considerable space between them. The two women faced each other while Emma seemed to take courage to explain the situation as for the brunette would not accept anything less.

"I-" She started nervously

"I'm a private investigator ..." The words came out of her mouth so quickly that Regina had to struggle to understand them.

"Keep going." Regina murmured.

Emma shook her head and sat down on the couch the brunette was already beginning to associate with her presence.

"Two weeks ago I was contacted by the New York Police Department, more specifically the Traffic Control Department," she sighed.

Regina did not interrupt her.

"They had a case ..." Emma looked at her. "About three women who were running the drug trade in New York, they knew all the schemes ..." She continued.

"They call them 'Queens of Darkness' because of the stories of what they do to whoever crosses their path and-"

"Wait!" Regina interrupted, perplexed. "Are you implying that Mal ...?"

Emma shook her head in a positive tone.

"The police already have the identity of the three, one of them being Magdalena Wells Mills, your wife."

Silently the brunette walked over to the chair facing her desk and sat down, her mind racing a thousand an hour. That could not be true ... If her wife was a criminal she would know, wouldn't she?

Shocked she looked towards the blonde.

"I know it may be hard to believe, but I have all the evidence in my apartment if you want to see it with your own eyes," Emma said softly.

"No," Regina began. "You're making this up ..."

Emma just shook her head and Regina got to her feet safely.

"Miss Swan, if what you said was really true how would you explain my wife's freedom? Why didn't the police arrest her? "

"They have no evidence," Emma commented. "That's why they hired me, I'm the best at what I do."

Regina looked at her in confusion.

"I made the profile of you two," the blonde said with embarrassment. "Well married couple, no children, successful women in their areas ..."

"At first I thought you were perfect, but then I remembered that no one ever is."

"So you mean you spied on us?" Regina asked with restrained anger. "You did my profile and what? Decided to prentend to be a prostitute? Did you throw yourself in front of my car? Was that it, Miss Swan? "

"Yes." The blonde whispered.

"Oh God," Regina lamented, bringing her hands to her head.

Emma stood in her direction and reached out to touch her but Regina was faster and turned away from the blonde with a look of disgust.

Emma looked at her sadly.

"I ..." She started but decided to continue. "When I did the profile of you two I thought you were the needy wife, I had no idea ..." She shook her head. "They said it would be easy to get close, you had a type ..." Regina looked at her.

"I've never betrayed Mal, Emma, at least not until recently. I don't understand why everyone thinks I did it. "

"Now I know that." She approached. "My job was to get closer, plant tapers, and disappear." She finished.

Regina looked at her from top to bottom.

"Have you done your job yet, Miss Swan? "

Emma stared back at her.

"Almost."

"What is missing then?" Regina asked angrily.

"Just your house ..." The blonde said with embarrassment. "I already covered the cars and your office, and my team managed to infiltrate your wife's."

She lowered her head.

"If it's any consolation, she didn't even look at our bait."

Regina laughed without humor. It only made her feel worse because she had given in to Emma while her wife had not. She shook her head, Mal was a criminal. A trafficker. Regina did not know what to do, all those years together and she had never suspected anything wrong with her. Was she such a self-centered person that she had not noticed the life she was scarcely taking? What made the blonde go into this life, it was not like she needed more money and e-

"Regina?" Emma interrupted her. "Are you alright?"

Regina glared at her.

"Alright?" She snorted. "I'm fine, Miss Swan, I just found out I'm married to a drug dealer, I was the joke of the entire police department in my state and you're just a lousy liar, yes, I'm alright, I couldn't be better."

"Regina, it's not like that," Emma tried to approach but the brunette alerted her with a look to keep the distance. "I-" She swallowed dry. "I'm opening the game with you because I could not continue ..." She sighed. "You don't understand?"

"I couldn't do it."

Regina shook her head.

"Do you have a tapping in my office now, Miss Swan?" She said frantically as the thought occurred to her. "Are there people listening to us?"

The brunette bent down to look under the table, dragging two chairs and dropping some papers that were in her way as she felt two hands gently holding her arm.

"No-" The blonde whispered, "I destroyed them as soon as I entered."

Regina tugged her arm as if the woman's touch burned her.

"Regina, please, I'm being completely honest with you."

The brunette stared at her angrily.

"And that makes everything better? I should what? Throw myself at your feet and thank you for saving me from a bad wife? " Sarcasm dripped from her words.

"No-" Emma tried. "I just want-"

"Oh, do us both a favor and shut up, Miss Swan." She did. "Better, why don't you leave?"

"Regin-" The blonde tried again but the brunette interrupted her with a signal towards the door.

"Get out before I lose my temper," she said between her teeth.

"Okay, okay, I'll go but Regina listens to me," Emma begged. "You can not tell anyone what I've just told you, especially Mal, she's more dangerous than you think, and the women who work with her are worse."

Emma stared at her, but Regina gave no sign that she heard her. With a sigh the blonde left the room and the businesswoman could finally breathe. She would need lots of alcohol to process today's events. She lifted her head and stared at the calendar on her desk.

Today was Saturday after all.

She didn't even need to come to work.

Great.

This was so not her week.


	16. giving in

Is this another update in less than a week? Yes it is... Don't get used to it tho, haha.

Anyway, I know it's short but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging so here it is.

As usual, I'm sorry for the mistakes.

Let me know what you think.

* * *

It was not until after Regina heard the elevator doors closing at the end of the aisle that she let herself collapse into the chair she had sat a few moments ago.

The revelations made by Emma falling heavily on her shoulders. What should she do now? Was it really true what the blonde said or just a way to... to what? What would she have to gain from it?

Regina ran her hand through her hair and looked at the window she had broken, now she had leave a message for Tink, her assistant, have her call someone to fix the mess she made. If only they could fix the rest as well...

She got up quietly and began to gather her things to go home. Regina didn't know if Mal would be there and if she was, she didn't know how to deal with the woman. After all, she had just announced that she would divorce with her and then found out she was a mob boss. Suddenly her wife's words came back like a flash in her mind, telling her she would regret it.

Was it a threat?

No, Regina shook her head. She seriously needed to stop watching those kind of movies.

With one final glance at the mess in her office, the brunette darted out into the hall, pausing only at the table outside to leave a message with the orders that should be taken.

In the elevator, she kept thinking about how she would deal with the situation if she saw the blonde. Should she confront her? Demand to know if it was true and why she had hidden it from the brunette? Or should she take Miss Swan's advice and pretend not to know anything?

Until yesterday she would have no doubt, Regina would have spoken openly with her wife without any fear or doubt, but today, after what her wife had done to her ... Her face still burned if she turned her head. She shook it as the elevator reached the garage.

But how could she trust Emma Swan? How long had she known her? Two or three days. How could such a strong connection be formed in such a short time?

But Emma had lied to her, deceived her. Had made a profile of the businesswoman and entered her life on purpose. How could she trust that this was not just another trick for her to spy on her own wife?

If Emma really been so worried about her safety why had she said the brunette couldn't divorce her? In the confusion of explanations, Regina let this one pass. She slammed the car door and threw her head in her hands.

She wanted to scream or break something. Or both.

Contained, she took a deep breath and started the car.

* * *

When Regina opened the door the whole house was dark, she held her breath for a few seconds before telling herself to stop being ridiculous as her hand groped for the switch.

The lights came on and she let out a breath as she realized she was alone in the living room she had always loved, one of reasons she'd bought this place.

Sighing, she walked over to where her favorite chair was lying on the floor, evidence of the quarrel she had with Mal the night before, and put it in it's proper place. With a glance around, she dropped her purse on the couch and headed for the kitchen, her mouth salivating with urge to sip a glass of her apple cider, her favorite drink.

She stopped abruptly when she saw her wife's silhouette sitting on the kitchen counter, a bottle of wine in her hand.

"I didn't think you were going to come home," Mal commented without looking in her direction, clearly having heard her come in.

"Where else would I go?" Regina laughed nervously as she headed towards the cupboard over the sink to get a glass.

Their gazes met and the blonde just raised a brow.

"I'm not in a relationship with Miss Swan," she said definitely.

Mal looked at her at once.

"Well ..." she sighed. "She seems to think so."

"What she thinks or does not think doesn't interest me," she said angrily, thinking about how the blonde had lied to get into her life.

"Hmm."

Regina could feel her wife's gaze burning on her back as she filled her glass. She looked so defeated that for a second the brunette contemplated opening the game and asking about the accusations made against her.

She was frightened tho, as she felt the woman's presence glued to her back, the blonde moving so quietly that Regina couldn't help but wonder how she'd learned that.

"Regina," she sighed. "I know we talked today but if you could hear me one more time I-"

"Mal, please." Regina disengaged herself from the blonde, heading for the other side of the counter, opening a large space between them. "I don't want to talk about it anymore, I'm tired I need to sleep." She ended up drinking her glass till it was empty.

"I-" Mal swallowed dry. "Sure, If it's what you want." She shook her head.

The two women stared at each other and in a flash Regina had to ask.

"Have you ever lied to me?" Her voice not sounding like hers. Weak, the brunette wanted to hit her own head on the wall until she was back to normal.

Mal opened her eyes wild, and in quick steps approached the brunette.

"Regina-" She began. "Where did this came from?"

Her hands were firm, and though her mind screamed for her to get away and don't give in, her body protested. She was tired, physically and mentally, and the older woman's presence was familiar. For years this woman had loved her and kept her safe. Was it wrong to want that back when her world was upside down?

She gave in.

Mal embraced her tightly, "I've always wanted your happiness, my love," she murmured in her hair. "I would never lie to you if it was not absolutely necessary." She shook her head and Regina opened her eyes.

"Absolutely necessary?" She whispered.

"Shh," Mal waved her as a mother swings a child on her lap. "Don't worry about it now, come on, you must be exhausted, I'll take you to the bedroom." Regina nodded and let the blonde drive her up the stairs.

"I didn't change my mind," she said, hugging the blonde. "I still want to get a divorce."

"Don't say anything, my dear," she said, opening the bedroom door and positioning the brunette on the bed. "We won't discuss these matters now." And Regina didn't have the strength to fight the woman so she just nodded.

"I'll take care of everything."

It was the last thing the brunette heard before going into a deep sleep.


	17. favors

Hello again, as always I would like to apologize for the many mistakes I am sure I made.

I struggled with this chapter but I think I'm okay with it now, don't forget to let me know what you think, I always listen about suggestions and things you would like to see in the story and how is the pace going.

I hope you'll enjoy this and I know some of you are already missing Emma but don't worry she'll appear soon.

* * *

Regina woke up to the high-pitched roar of her phone indicating that someone had sent her a message. She opened one eye and her turbulent vision swirled for a few moments before finally stopping in the direction of the bright screen at her side. Her body was numb and a pang in the head made her closed her eyes again. A few seconds of confusion passed until she fumbled for her phone and opened her eyes again.

It was a message from Emma Swan.

'Did you tell her?' It read.

Regina frowned, it took a minute or two to remember what this message was about ... Her wife was a drug dealer according to Miss Swan.

Another twinge made her gasp. No, she had not told the woman about her suspicions.

She glanced around and sat up quickly, her vision still quite blurred, as she didn't recognize the room she was in.

Regina was sure she had slept in her own room, she bit her lip and tried to get up, the bed was harder than normal and it made her lose her swing, her eyes found the tasteless red furniture she would never use to decorate any room from her own home. Her feet touched the ground at the same time the thought ran through her head.

 _"I was drugged,"_ she whispered to herself.

Who could have done this to her? Her mind flew to her wife, she couldn't believe that Mal would have been able to do this to her but after everything she'd heard from Miss Swan she had her doubts.

Miss Swan...

She grabbed her phone, unlocking the handset, the conversation screen with the blonde opened automatically, her fingers caressing the keys deciding if she could be of help.

Without thinking much she typed that no, she hadn't told anything to Mal, and that she had woken up in an unknown place and If the blonde could find her. She sent the message without much thinking and groped her own body for a pocket or some place she could put it away, but she felt the satin nightgown covering her.

She was naked under the little black thing.

The brunette sighed trying to calm herself and looked again, this time more carefully, her head didn't hurt as much. Spotting a window on the wall to her right side she moved the curtains and looked out for an answer about where was she.

The sky was so dark that she supposed it was dawn.

From the window where the brunette was, she couldn't see anything that could help her disclose her location. Holding her phone tighter in her hand she wondered how her wife could be a renowned dealer if she didn't even know how kidnap person without screwing it up, leaving her with the device inside the room... Maybe she thought regina wouldn't wake up so soon.

Regina snorted as she ran her hand through her hair, this game of cat and mouse that Mal had forced her into was getting tiresome. She was exhausted from being taken by surprise, from being the idiot and the manipulable. She was supposed to be the fucking 'Evil Queen' and here she was. Scared out of her mind.

She went toward the large door on the other side of the room.

"MAL!" She yelled, "Open that door right now or I swear to God..."

Angrily the brunette attacked the wood with her fists, making an absurd noise, her hand throbbed but she continued.

"You think that's funny? Do you think this is going to change anything?" She punched the door harder.

"YOU CROSSED THE FUCKING LINE" She shouted punctuating every word with a knock on the wood but when she raised her fists for the last time the door opened and the woman had to try not to fall into the arms of the person who was now standing in her front.

As soon as she regained her balance, the brunette jumped over the silhouette blocking her way, paying no attention to anything around her, she tried to fight her captor but was thrown back with ease. The person was clearly stronger than she was, and it was only when she looked back at him that Regina realized why.

The body blocking her passage belonged to a man, if she could call him that for his height made him look like a giant, his arms were as thick as the woman's thighs and when he finally stepped into the light saw his face. A scar was prevailing on the left side and his eyes were blue as the ocean. The man snorted.

"Not so brave now isn't it, little one?" He grinned sideways and the brunette held her breath as he came towards her.

"You," she paused. "Do you work for my wife? Whatever she has offered you I can pay you double if you get me out of here now," she tried to say it confidently.

The man in front of her opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a voice coming from the hall.

"Your wife?" The voice sneered.

Regina narrowed her eyes as the figure approached. Another man, she noted, shorter and older, carrying a stick and he limped. If she was alone with him, she could try to run away.

He laughed.

"You see, Ms. Mills," he begins positioning his bangala in the middle of his body resting in a pose of power. "Maleficent and I, well, we are, as they say... Competitors."

Regina held her ground despite her mind spinning with all the information she had received in the last few days.

"Not that I have anything against a little competitiveness," He approached. "It's good for business, I imagine you know that, your reputation is impeccable in that area." He made a gesture with his hands and Regina could not help but agree at last, it was.

Something made her pause.

"Maleficent?" She asked incredulously.

"Well ... That's how everyone knows her," he continued. "My name is Mister Gold, by the way, it was rude not to introduce myself."

Regina snorted.

"Of course, drugging and kidnapping was an act of politeness of your part, wasn't it?"

Mr. Gold laughed for a second before his expression became somber.

"I can see why she loves you." He shook his head. "I love someone too, Belle." He sighed.

"One way or another I understand her... Having someone who makes you better, makes you feel deserving." Regina frowned. "I would never involve our family in business, contrary to what some say, I do have scruples."

"It was not Mal brought me here," Regina said in sudden clarity.

"No," he confirmed. "You see, your wife and her little two friends kidnapped my wife, Belle."

Mr. Gold inclined his head and snapped his neck.

"I was forced to return the favor."


	18. the fucking door

Regina waited a few seconds after closed the door to look for the phone she had managed to hide, still not sure how a man that looked so intelligent would let her keep it. Her only hope was that he didn't even see it in the first place.

She unlocked it but there were no messages from Emma yet, she hasn't even visualized the one she send yet. The brunette let out a deep sign and clicked on Mal's face, opening the conversation with her wife. The last message exchanged between them was from the blonde, asking when she would be home, telling her she was late. It was the day she had met Emma and Regina had to resist the urge to break something. Her life was perfect before all this nonsense she was caught up into, like drug dealers and murderers.

' _I don't know what the hell you are into Magdalena but i've been kidnap by this old guy who calls you Maleficent and says it's payback for his wife so you better get me out of whatever this place is or so help me God, I will destroy you'_

She send it without reading it twice and just as she pressed the button the sound of a message notification took her out of her zone. How could she be so stupid?

She tried to muffle the sound as she looked for the button to silence the phone, putting as much distance from the door as she could, praying that no one was hearing it. Clearly Miss Swan got her message and was filling her phone with questions, she was able to glance a one that said 'WHAT' in capital letters and a bunch of interrogating points. Really, for a private investigator the blonde could be a lot slow.

It wasn't until she turned down the sound coming off her phone that she heard the movements going on outside the little room she was in. Had them heard her? Don't they care?

It would make sense for the man not care when she stopped to think about it, it's not like she knows where she is and he'd only give her one name...

If he was to be believed on, the only person that could find her would be her wife. She shivered as the thought of falling right into his plan passed through her mind. What if he wanted Mal to find her? What if he wanted to kill her?

Well… it would serve her well for what she's been hiding.

Regina put her head between her legs, no, she didn't mean to. As mad as she was at the older blonde she wouldn't, she couldn't, wish her dead.

She grabbed her phone once more.

Five messages from Emma seemed to scream for her but she forced herself to open another conversation first.

'I _am fine… for now. He doesn't know I have my phone. Please don't do anything reckless. I do love you'_

She pondered over her words, but what the hell, she could die in this shit room or Mal could die trying to save her. The brunette didn't want their last words to be anything but that.

Sitting on the bed, she went to answer the other blond in her life.

Emma Swan. What in the world Regina was going to do with her?

She was so mad the blonde had lied to her, about how they met, about herself. Could she be trusted?

' _WHAT?'_

Regina rolled her eyes at the first message.

 _'I know u r mad at me rn but I swear Regina don't fuck play with me about shit like that, r u okay'_

 _'if u don't answer me in 5 sec ill call the cops'_

 _'im fucking calling the cops on your crazy wife I knew she couldnt be trusted'_

 _'where r u'_

 _'I will find u just sit still okay, dont do anything crazy'_

The brunette was amused and touched by the messages and she took a deep breath before texting her back.

' _Do calm down, Miss Swan. I'm the one locked up in a room and you're the one freaking out. I am fine for now. It wasn't Mal, or at least it doesn't seem like. There's a old man and he says it's got something to do with his wife and paying depths. I don't know where I am or who he is, he said his name was and he had an accent. Somewhere from Europe would be my guess. Find Mal, she'll know what to do.'_

She typed fast in fear of him coming back or just something going wrong and thanked god for her automatic spell check configuration before sending it. She paused, as she did with Mal she didn't want to die here and let Emma think she hated her.

She kind of did right now but well…

She took a deep breath and looked down at the open conversation. Emma was typing but Regina decided she wouldn't wait for her response.

 _'Im really mad at you right now but I want you to know that you were the best thing that happened to me in a very long time and you weren't the only one lying all this time… I lied when I said I wasn't divorcing Mal because of you. I wanted you._

She closed her eyes so she couldn't see her finger pressing send.

She looked up in the exact same moment that someone opened her door and she let the phone that was on her hands fall, not even bothering to look for the blonde's reply. The big man from before stood right in the center of the passage, blocking most of the light coming out of whatever the hell they were.

"You're being naughty aren't you, little gir?" He asked in the most bizarre tone Regina has ever heard and even tho her heart was jumping out her chest she managed to keep her voice clear.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about"

"Where's the phone, princess?" He said as he got closer. So he had heard it them.

But why would he let her keep it for so long?

He laughed.

"Come on, princess, do I look stupid or some shit?"

She raised her eyebrows and his eyes got darker.

"Nasty" He commented getting on the bed and throwing her to his opposite side.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, relief for him not being interested on her and panic because he would find the phone she was bidding.

And so he did.

"No idea hm?" He got up and let himself out, closing the door with a bang behind him.

She signed in defeat, at least she had told Emma she was important to her. Or did she? Did her message even got to the blonde? She couldn't know.

She got up and started to walk around the room, she had to get out of this place, she had to think of something. She wasn't called the Evil Queen for nothing.

She signed.

These past few months, hell this past year, she was nothing like the woman she used to be, she felt like a machine. Gettting up, dressing, going to work, going home, having dinner, sleeping, and the circle went on and on and on… Until Emma Swan woke her up.

She had to get out of here, she had to try and live for once in her life, not for her mother, not for her company or her career but just for herself.

She was startled when the door opened again.

"Would you look at that?" The old man from before showed up as soon as she turned and stared at him.

"I was hoping you'd text your wife or maybe the police, but well…" He laughed. "It seems like I won the lottery here"

Regina frowned.

"You don't understand, do you dearie?" He shook his head. "I really do feel sorry for you" He said making her growl, how dare he?

"Easy," He lift his hands in surrender. "I just meant that you're leading the two persons I want to kill the most right into my line of sight" He gave a side smile.

"Emma?" She couldn't help but ask, he had made clear he wanted Mal for taking his wife and why he had take her. But Emma had to do with any of this?

"Ah," He exclaimed in delight. " I thought you were never going to ask,"

"You see, the damn little blond is so close on my footsteps I can't breath without finding her nose on my business, it's like killing two rabbits and all that saying

"You're going to kill Mal and Emma?" She asked in horror.

"Oh no, dearie." He laughed in a bizarre way that left her with chills. "After these messages I just read, I'm going to kill you in front of them"

"I hope you sleep well tonight, let me know if you need another blanket"

And then he closed the door again.

She was coming to hate that fucking door.


	19. the knife and the gun

hi *hides*

I'm sorry it took so long I've been so busy with my exams at the university and stuff I kind had to take a break from this but well, here it is, I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.

ps: btw, Julia-ILM, your reviews had me laughing so hard i cried.

Anyway, here it is.

* * *

Regina didn't know how many days has it been since she woke up locked up in this room. She tried to keep herself awake, waiting at any moment for a rescue, but eventually her body would win and her eyes would close. She has slept at least nine times since Mr. Gold took her phone and told her he was going to kill her.

If his intentions were to kill her by boredness, she would give him that, he was close to his goal.

She had no notion of time, as she came to the realization that the view from her window didn't change with time, always the same dark sky, after ponder it the brunette rested as being some kind of technology trick.

At least they didn't let her starve, every once in while the big door that Regina came to hate with all of her being, would open and different men would give her a plate of food. Not that the food was any good, it tasted like a burned egg or something as horrible as that, but it gave the brunette the opportunity to observe the schedule of the service.

"Urgh" She murmured and moved her head against the wall she was currently supporting herself on, being tired of laying down.

She was able to count a total of six men during the days she was trapped. The first one, a little fat guy with a red hat would come and go not even looking at her, usually as soon as she wakes up. The second one wasn't that much different, she believe he doesn't come every day for she has seen him less than the others, he wasn't fat like the first but he was still as short. The others one weren't that much different, except for the big one of course, the one from before that likes to call her 'princess'. He likes to talk to her and Regina has taken to ignore him as hard as she could. She usually falls asleep as soon as he leaves and that's why she assumes he comes at night.

None of them ever lay a hand on her and she doesn't know which person she has to thank for that but she is grateful.

Mr. Gold, although, hasn't visited since the episode with her phone and all of the threatening your life speech, so it comes as a surprise that after days of no communication she hears what she assumes it's his limping outside the room's door and she was confirmed right when it opens.

"Well, well, dearie, I must say I missed you a little bit can you believe it?"

Regina looks away.

"The silence treatment then," He laughs.

"I must say it's been delightful negotiating with your wife… and your lover." She glares at him and he snorts.

"Quite a pair you have there, dearie."

She remains in silence and looks back at wall, trying with all her might not to tell him to go fuck himself. He shakes his head.

"Don't you wanna know what they're up to?" His tone leaves her feeling like a child that wants to ask and ask and ask but it's being stubborn. "Alright, then… I guess I'll go."

She tries, she really does but when he's halfway out of the room she turns around. So predictable she could cry for her stupidity.

"Fine," She manages to sound like she was doing him a favor by letting him speak. "Tell me" He smiles and closes the door.

She glares at it while it closes and for a second she thinks of trying to get away, knocking over this man would be easy, he's just a cripple, she just isn't sure what to expect outside. Would he have a lot of guards waiting for him behind it?

"No need to plot my dead," He laughs in that same way that gives her chills. "I really was going to kill you, but well, I've been talking to Maleficent and I think there was a misunderstanding about the whole kidnapping Belle situation,"

Regina blinks "What?" Glaring she doesn't let him answer.

"You're saying you abducted me for nothing?"

He clears his throat, "It wasn't for nothing, dearie, believe me, your life just made me a deal of the century, I can't believe I hadn't thought of it before, honestly"

The brunette shakes her head and tries to analyze her situation, so there's no reason for him to try to take revenge on her and apparently Mal's actions weren't that bad and she had made a deal for her life?

"What kind of deal?"

"Oh, that you would have to ask your wife."

"Is that going to be possible soon?" She tested and he only smiled in response.

"Follow me."

He turned around and she had to blink twice to understand what he meant, he wanted her to go out. He went through the door and she started to follow stopping only at the edge of the room she was locked in for God knows how long before closing her eyes and going forward.

* * *

To say she wasn't afraid when she opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness would be a lie. She could feel her heart racing and her hand begging to sweat as she kept walking without looking back towards the light behind her. Regina could see now why when she was inside and they opened the door she couldn't see anything about the outside for there was a hallway of darkness separating the room she was in and whichever the place her captors were staying.

"Keep going, dearie, we're almost there" She couldn't see him but his voice sounded like he was close and as her eyes began to get used to the darkness she could see his silhouette about five steps in front of her.

She didn't bother to answer him and after a few more seconds of silence she could hear the sound of keys changes and then a loud noise of a opening door.

For a second the bright light left her blind and she couldn't even hear the voices shouting her name. Pressing a hand on her face, trying to block some of the light, the brunette opened one eye and could see where she was for the first time.

* * *

Slowly she took in the place, it looked like a old abandoned building, with all of the windows closed with some kind of wood. She couldn't hear any songs outside so she imagine it wasn't close to the city. Looking around she paused at the two blond women by the other side of the room.

Emma and Mal couldn't be more different, in everything, style, personality, background or life but at that time as the brunette took in both, they looked exactly the same. Worried gazes upon her.

Regina tried to walk towards then but a hand grabbed her arm quite strongly and made her turn around.

"Ah, ah, ah," Mr. Gold.

"Not so fast, dearie," He pointed to worried women on the other side. "They have to fulfill their end of the deal first."

Mal rolled her eyes.

"I already told you I would, Gold." She spitted it out. "Is this really necessary?"

"What deal?" Regina asked her voice cracked after being in silence for so long making Emma snap her eyes in her direction.

"Let her go," The younger blond step forward "We already gave in to your schemes"

The man only laughed and Regina rolled her eyes, she was starting to think he wasn't interested in any deals with her wife or Emma and had just said that to make them all cooperate without fighting to get them all here. Regina narrowed her eyes and tried to communicate with Emma but the two blondes only had eyes for the man still holding her.

"Well, if you two aren't willing to get to your end of the deal right now," He smiled. "I'm afraid I'll have to decline your terms"

Suddenly he turned her around and in a breath of second she could feel something cold and sharp against her neck, the little bastard had a knife on her throat. She breathed in angrily.

She was so angry she didn't register the people around her moving. She hadn't even registered that there was people around her.

They came out of the darkness like they were hiding in the corners of the room and she recognized two of the men as the ones that would bring her food before focusing only on the other side.

Emma had a gun on her hand, a pure hatred glare on her face, Regina had never seen her this serious and if it wasn't for the position she was in at the moment she was sure she would've loved that glare.

Mal had a similar look on her face, only more dangerous if that was even possible, the woman didn't have a gun on her hand but was only when she looked around she notice more than ten people pointing their guns at Mr. Gold. From Mal's posture in front of them Regina could easily tell they were her men. She blinked and for the first time she could see Maleficent, the queen of the night that everyone was telling her about, yes, now she could see it.

"Let. Her. Go." Emma growled and Mal just stared. It was amazing seeing the two of them working together and she didn't care at the moment about the lies and fights or anything they had ever done to her. She loved these two, she loved Mal like one would love their first lover and she loved Emma like one would love their last. She wouldn't… She couldn't let anything happen to them.

With that in mind she turned around as fast as she could, throwing herself down and bringing the man holding her along.

It was only when she hit the ground that she heard a gun going off and then she screamed.


	20. don't look back

In the confusion that followed, Regina couldn't distinguish to which person in the room belonged the blood all over her arms and torso. She tried to crawl to her right, still down on the floor and her head spinning for the guns noises that wouldn't seen to stop but she felt the weight of a body slowing her down. Stopping, she raised her head just enough to try and see who was holding her down and she had to hold a scream when she realized whose blood was painting her body. had two bullets holes in his head, his body on top of hers and the brunette could swear she saw a little bit of his brain coming out.

She looked away.

"Regina!"

She heard them yelling before she felt their hands, in the confusion the couldn't tell if it was Mal or Emma but she was grateful either way as they took his body away and helped her crawl her way into a corner. She could still feel like the shots were being fired right by her head but somehow she knew she had managed to get out of the crossfire. She looked up and saw Mal trying to speak with her, her mouth was moving but Regina couldn't really understand what she was saying. She saw the blonde turn around and gesture something to the person standing in guard by their side. Emma, she came to recognize.

"Is she hurt?"

It was the first thing that the brunette heard with clarity and she knew it was Emma, looking back at them but still vigilant to what was happening a few steps away, the gun in her hand ready to shoot anyone who dared to come near them.

"No, I don't think so…" Mal said now standing up to meet the younger blonde. "You need to get her out of here"

Emma nodded and it seemed like the subject wasn't news to her.

"What about those guys?" She said gesturing the people in front of them killing themselves.

"I'll take care of it," Emma gave Mal her gun. "Just…"

"I know"

Regina had to blink twice and she blamed on her confused mind but she could swear she saw Miss Swan giving a comfort pat on her wife's arm before the older blond went down on her knees again.

"Hey darling," she grabbed her head up. "I don't know if you're listening right now but I have to say this okay? I love you so much, Regina" She breathed on her hair. "This is all my fault and i'm going to fix this, I promise you."

Regina managed a nod before an explosion made them look towards the door. It was blowed up as at least ten more guys got in and starting shooting too. She couldn't know which side they were on.

"We have to go." Emma grabbed her arm. "Now!"

Forcing herself to get up the brunette's steps failed her and she almost fell following the woman down a hallway she didn't even know it was there. For a second she looked back and the last thing she saw was Mal turning away from them, branding the gun Emma had gave her and closing the door they went in to buy them some time. She was terrified that this would be the last time she would see her wife but she kept running, the instinct to survive making her weak body from weeks of mistreatment push itself to its limits, her hand never leaving Emma's

* * *

They ran for God knows how long and just as her legs were about to quit they finally saw a light. Trying to breath, Regina asked herself how Emma knew how to get out of this place but she hadn't the breath to ask it so she only followed the blonde towards a car parking in the back of the building they were in. The light hurt her eyes after being so long in the dark and she had to let go of the hand holding hers to cover them up. She felt the blonde turning to her in the minute she let go.

"Hey, what are you doing? Don't stop."

Regina could hear her but her body wouldn't follow, she couldn't open her eyes and she could feel her legs giving in. For a second she thought she wouldn't make and was about to use her last strength to tell Emma to go on without her, as corny as that sounds, when she felt strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist and pushing her up. Realizing that Emma was carrying her over her shoulders she tried to fight.

"Stop it." The blond let out a little breathless. "We're almost there"

A few steps later they got the car and Emma had to put her down so she could open the door. As the brunette leaned into the metal she looked towards the building, she could still hear firing shots and she thought of leaving Mal inside alone.

"Mal," She managed to murmur as Emma tried to get her inside the car, ignoring her.

"No!" She tried again, but the woman wouldn't have it.

She closed the door and went to walk around it to get in the driving seat. Regina took her opportunity and opened it, only falling to realize her legs were so tired of running they couldn't keep her weight, falling on the floor with a 'whoosh'. She wanted to cry but tried to get up, she couldn't leave.

"Regina, fuck" She felt hands trying to pull her up. "Look at me," She tried to fight.

"LOOK AT ME"

She did and Emma breathed a little harder.

"I know okay?" She said while holding her down. "But we don't know what's going on in there, we can't go back, she knows how to take care of herself"

"Emma, please" She whispered. "I wouldn't leave you either"

The blonde made a chocking sound and tried to get up again.

"I know angel, i'm sorry"

Without any strength left, Regina let herself being held into the car with her eyes closed. It was only when they were half a mile away that she dared to open them and look back at the fading building.

She didn't know anything anymore, her mind clearly not working well after the whole thing. She didn't know if her wife was alive, if the people that worked for Mr. Gold would come after her, if she could trust the woman taking her away and even to where the hell she was going, but that was the only question she could get a answer to.

"Where are we going?"

Emma looked surprised at her and blinked twice before opening her mouth and closing it again.

"Miss Swan…" She warned, she wasn't in the mood for games.

"Storybrooke"

"Storybrooke?"

"Yep."

Regina took a deep breath and forced herself not to kill the woman driving the car.

"And where in the world is Storybrooke, may I ask?"

"Ha," Emma looked straight ahead at the road, never once diminishing their speed. "Maine."

Regina was quiet for a few seconds, trying to gain some of her voice back.

"Why are we going there? Shouldn't we go to the police?"

Emma cleared her throat.

"The police know where we're going, well, not exactly, they think we're going to florida, but they have my number if they really need to speak with you, I couldn't trust there wasn't a moll inside their ranks"

Thinking of the reasons that she couldn't trust the police gave her chills.

"So you think they'll come after me?"

"That depends."

"On what?" Silence was her answer.

"Emma, it depends on what?" And the blonde finally looked at her.

"On what happened down there after we left." She said gesturing backwards with her head and Regina had to force herself not to look and having to think about who she left behind.

"Why Storybrooke?" She asked more to distract herself than anything else, she really didn't care where they were going.

"Small town, friendly people, good food," Emma shrugged. "My parents live there."

"What?"

"So does my son"

And then Regina passed out.


	21. just keep saying it

She felt a cold hand on her forehead before she even opened her eyes.

"hey hey," the voice whispered "take it easy"

The hand didn't leave her face as she looked around, forcing her sight to see down the dark road ahead. The car they were in was big and the seats very comfortable and she adjusted herself so she could face the other person inside it. Emma, she remembered suddenly.

The blond was looking down at her worried but when Regina meet her eyes she took both her hands and her looks away, staring at the road the brunette was just checking.

"Are you feeling better?"

Regina nodded and looked away.

She hated feeling this weak, like anything could take her down. Lately she was feeling a lot like this mentally but now it seems her body decided to catch up with her mind and make her feel like shit.

"Where…" She tried but her voice failed her.

"Where are we?" Emma completed "Well, we're just outside storybrookke, you slept through the whole trip"

The blonde stared at her "Luck you" she tried to joke but it felt flat to both of their ears.

"I figured it was time to wake you up" She shrugged.

Raising her hand to her neck, the brunette tried to massage the tension away and barely nodded to acknowledge Emma's words but the woman didn't even see for she was again starting the car. Regina forced herself to look forward and stop staring, her need to discuss things with the blonde was great but she tried to contain herself. She was still confused and hurt about the whole identity thing and how the woman deliberated approached her and made her f…

Her eyes went wide, she was probably still drugged from the time being locked up. She wouldn't and couldn't entertain such thoughts.

Fucking Emma Swan was one thing and loving Emma Swan was another completely different.

Her head was still hurting and she raised her fingers to her temples as the ca started.

"Couldn't you find a car that wouldn't wake the whole world?" Her voice felt strange even to her.

Emma chuckled and Regina glared at her.

"Figures that would be the first thing that you said to me"

The death trap started to move and the brunette was not impressed, letting silence take its place and turning to stare at the trees by her side window. She felt strange and anxious, not knowing what she would do from now on. All of her life was in New York, her wife, her friends, her home, her work…Not that any this was of such importance for her before, with the exception maybe for her work. It's not like she had any friends and her home was just a place. She could buy a thousand more. Her wife on the other hand… Regina signed, what could she do for the older blonde? What would she do? She didn't even know if she was alive…

"Do you have any news?" She asked turning around.

Emma shook her head and Regina went back to mope by her window.

It's not like she didn't deserve it, she had it coming being a mob boss and hiding it from her own wife like it wasn't important and getting her involved in this mess. Yes, it was Mal's responsibility to fix this but the brunette still didn't wish for her to be death. And she admitted that maybe she had panicked at the thought of leaving the woman behind but in that moment she felt like a young version of herself, leaving another dying blonde behind and moving on with her life… She braced herself, now was not the time to think about Danielle.

She stole a glance at the woman driving next to her, yes, she did have a type. Strong blonde women with a hot temper and a bad past. She was tempted to laugh at herself, for how long had she been blind? Stuck in routine of her everyday life she had become someone else. God, her thoughts were a mess, maybe she had a concussion.

Regina narrowed her eyes as they passed by a sign.

'Welcome to Storybrooke'

* * *

The car stopped by what it looked like a friendly neighborhood, and Regina felt like she could finally hear again. It was dark but the building in front of them was very much illuminated and she could see that it was old. She turned to ask the blonde if they were planning on going in anytime soon and she saw the tension in the woman's hands, grabbing the steel for her life.

Regina was at lost and slowly she put her hands around Emma's.

The blonde's head spinner so fast towards her that she feared the woman had broke something but she didn't quite wanted to ask and break the little bubble they were in for a few seconds.

The staring only grew and Regina decided enough, taking her hands…

"Do they know you're coming?"

"Yes" It was all Emma said before getting out of the car and leaving a confused Regina behind.

Not one for being left the brunette managed to open the door and had every intention of following the woman, what she didn't count tho, was that her legs were still weak from the running and fell with a 'humpt' making the blonde rush to her aid.

"Couldn't you have waited?" Emma asked shaking her head and Regina blushed in embarrassment at being weak once again.

"I'm fine"

"I can see how fine you are" Was the sarcastic reply she got and the brunette preferred not to answer and simply used the woman in front of her for balance until her legs got used to holding her weight once more. All the while being held close by Emma who seem not to be moving anytime soon.

Regina cleaned her throat and let go, pausing one second just to be sure.

"Let's go" the blonde grabbed a bag from the backseat and held her hand, guiding her to her parents's house. The brunette let herself be guide.

* * *

Before they could even knock the big wooden door in front of them open and a middle aged woman came out of it, a huge smile on her face.

"EMMA" The woman exclamation almost startled Regina as she grabbed the blonde for a crushing hug. So, Emma was the real name then, she noticed to herself.

"Hey mom"

The woman Emma was calling mom didn't look much like her, her hair was black and short, she had a few lines on her face that were a tell of her age and her clothes were hideous but well… She was from a small town, she could give the woman a break for now.

The woman in question finished crushing her daughter and turned her attention to her and stepped into her space. With wide eyes she tried to look at Emma for help but the blonde was refusing to look at her like she had know.

'Or not' Regina thought as the woman's arms went around her torso and pulled her close and held her there for a total of 2 seconds too long before letting her go.

"You must be Regina" She smiled and Regina raised an eyebrow in Emma's direction. "You two must be exhausted, come in, I made some soup…" The woman continued to push both of them inside and Regina noticed that the apartment was a bit cute.

She looked around as Emma passed right through her into the living room and crushed herself on a small kid that was sitting by a men, she guessed they were the blonde's son and father. Right, Emma had a son. She knew that, she just had forgotten but looking at the child ten feet away from her was a good reminder.

The boy couldn't be older than 10, it was cute she admitted but was still aware of children. Still in his mother's arms he opened her eyes and looked at her.

Emma put him down and went to talk to her father, ignoring or not seeing that her son was coming for her. God, what would she do?

"Hi" the child looked expectant at her and Regina turned her head.

"Hi" What else could she say?

The boy looked at her harder at that, it seemed like he interested in her and she couldn't think of why. Weren't children usually bored with new adults in their life?

The staring was interrupted when Emma came around.

"Regina, this is my dad, David," She pointed at the man and Regina managed a little smile out of courtesy. "Mary Margareth, my mom and this little men right here is my son," the blonde paused. "Henry."

Regina snapped.

"Henry?"

Emma nodded.

"Come on, let's get you out of this clothes" The blonde grabbed her hand and pushed her up the stairs while Regina kept thinking. Henry…

"How long have you been spying on me?" She angrily whispered in the middle of the stairs and Emma pushed her harder till they were in a room.

"It's a coincidence Regina"

"You expect me to believe that?" God, she was angry.

"You expect me to believe that of all the privates investigators in the world, the one looking for me is the one with a son with my father's name?"

Emma breathed harder and grabbed her own hair in a nervous manner.

"I swear," She put both hands in a gesture of surrender "My son's name had nothing to do with you,"

She looked down. "But when I got the papers, I wasn't sure if I was gonna take your case you know"

Emma sat down by the bed in her right.

"When I saw your father's name I… I guess I thought it was fate or something" Emma sounded so dejected that the brunette earned to give her absolution but she was still hurt from the woman's deception.

Still, Regina sat by her side.

Strangely, she believed her.

"Alright"

Emma looked up and Regina had to keep herself in check by their proximity, getting up and putting some space between them. A few days ago she would already have the woman on her knees but now… She was hurt, exhausted and too much confused about her feelings for Emma to try.

"It's funny," Emma cleaned her throat "How deadly situations can put things into perspective"

Regina turned to her.

"What do you mean?"

Emma laughed sadly, getting up and grabbing a few clothes.

"It's…" Regina could see Emma's head turning and she glared daggers at the woman's back for taking so long.

"Sometimes, we only value things when we lost them"

Emma was being strangely vague and Regina was confused but she took the clothes from her hand either way and went into the bathroom to change.

Before she could close the door, Emma looked at her and promised.

"I'm going to find her, I swear it to you"

What on earth was the blonde going on about? Her who? Oh…

"Mal…"

"I know okay?" Emma whispered "You realized you really do love your wife, I get it. That doesn't change anything okay? I'll still keep you safe"

Regina frowned, so this is what it was about…

"Emma, wait.." She buffed.

Leaving the clothes by the sink, she went out and grabbed her hands, pulling them both into the sitting position they were in a few seconds ago.

"I'm going to say some things and I need you to listen." Emma nodded and she continued.

"I'm confused about a lot of things…" She messed with her hair. "I just lost my house, my company, basically my life and everything I've ever knew. Im in the middle of nowhere with a woman I met five minutes ago and there are probably mob bosses hunting me." She signed.

"I'm hurt and I'm tired and I'm devastated that I had to leave Mal behind." Emma looked down and Regina forced herself to continue.

"Mal was my wife in name and in life, we were together for what it felt like forever and I loved her… In my way but I did until everything started to fall apart." She twisted her hands. "I'm not very good at love, but I did, so to leave like that just as I once did with…" She cut herself and Emma looked at her with curiosity in her eyes, she was paying attention.

"To leave her behind it made me think that as angry as I was at her, at you… I didn't want her to die. I wish we could've took her out so she could be here and I could punch her in the face and serve her with the divorce papers" The blonde looked up at that.

"You still want to divorce her?"

"Yes," she whispered "I love her but I'm not in love with her, I wonder how many times will I have to sa…" She was cut off by Emma's lips on her own.

The kiss wasn't sweet or loving, it was rought and possessive and Regina responded in kindly. Grabbing the blonde hair in front of her, she forceful pressed herself against the woman and she felt their tongues melting together. Emma's taste was addictive and she couldn't believe she spend days without it. Emma grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up putting up a show of strength that left the brunette wanting to fuck the woman right here and right now. She felt her hands on her ass, supporting her weight and grabbing it before the blonde let her fall into the bed behind them. Regina released her mouth and went on to lick the blonde's neck, assaulting and biting the pale flesh and as heard a moan by her ear and felt herself getting wet. She opened her legs positioning the blonde in between and rolled her hips forcing Emma to roll hers too. The blonde moved back and forth, the movement made to feel as if Emma was fucking the woman under her. She pressed her hands on the blonde's ass and made more friction. The clothes Regina was wearing didn't cover much and she feel Emma's belt against her lower abdomen making her wish they were naked right now, maybe she could take her clothes o…

"Emma, honey, dinner's ready" They heard from downstairs and the blonde groaned and stopped moving.

"Emma, honey, dinner's ready" Regina repeated in a teasing tone, rolling her hips one last time making the blonde grab her arms and put it above her head before getting out of the bed releasing Regina of the delicious prison she was in.

"Go change clothes" Emma murmured trying to collect herself and Regina got up, going towards the bathroom before changing her mind and attacking the blonde one more time, this time pressing her against the wall.

"EMMA!" they heard from downstairs and the said woman rolled her eyes.

"I'LL BE THERE IN A SECOND" she screamed back and Regina let her go.

"For the record Emma," She said serious this time. "I'm thankful you were the one to get me out"

The sentence "opposite to Mal" was left implicitly but Regina hoped that the sometimes dense woman would understand and before anyone could say anything else she closed the bathroom door.


End file.
